Becoming Red Canary
by Agent of SciFi
Summary: Clary is alone. Her brother abandoned her, Jocelyn's in a coma, Luke can't to talk to her, and the clave sent her away. But one faithful night, everything changes. Clary gets cursed by a demon and becomes a hero. Now Clary navigates shadowhunter training, Valentine, being a superhero, a new very interesting team mate and keeping her two lives from meeting. Twin story of Redwing
1. Prologue

" **Bold"** \- Mental link

" _Italics"_ \- Comm

"Underlined"\- Phone or Firemessage

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Prologue

Idris, Alicante

Clary's Pov

September 12, 2009

* * *

"You sending me away?" I scream out at Maryse.

"For your protection, yes." She seemed completely uncaring that I was angry or upset.

"Why?" I demand.

"Because," Her teeth grit all of a sudden and her nostrils flare, "You are an untrained, irresponsible and dangerous child. You've nearly gotten Jace, Isabelle and Alec killed. You illegally came here-"

"Jace purposely left me behind. That wasn't his decision!" I retort back to her.

She eyes bulge from me interrupting. "But your response was reckless. You could have-"

"I'm trying to save my mother. One of the few people who knows Valentine well enough to predict his next move. I'm trying to help"

Again her eyes bulge as I interrupt her and this time seemed to be it. "Shut up!" I step back a few paces. "You are being sent away to a... foster family. From there you will attend the Los Angeles Institution for proper training! When they have deemed you responsible and experienced enough you will join as a full member of the clave. It doesn't matter if you turn 18 before that happens, you will be treated as a child till we decide not to."

"But-"

"No buts! You will go and you will accept the Claves decision."

"Luke is accepting this?"

"Luke doesn't get a say!"

"But he's my dad!"

"Valentine is your father!"

"Valentine supplied the sperm, Luke raised me. That makes him my father!"

"Enough! We have taken the liberty of packing a bag for you. You have clothing, your art supplies, a seraph blade, and Shadowhunter gear. You leave now, as soon as the portal is set."

I sigh knowing I was defeated, "This foster family, who are they?"

"I don't know, they're a mundane foster family. The clave though since you were raised around mundanes you should stay with mundanes." With that she walks out of the room. I stand still in shock for a second.

"It for your protection, Clary," I turn around to see Jace.

"You told them to send me away?" I gasp. He nods, not looking sad or guilty, but rather like he did a good thing. "I can't even say good-bye Jace! They will treat me as a child for years thanks to you."

"You act like a child!"

"Not as much as you! Pretending you know best, that you're some grand hero, that you're some poor boy who had a bad father and a messed up childhood but turned out utterly amazing. Well, you're not! You're just a selfish jerk who can't deal with life and takes it out on everyone else," I stop and take a deep breath, "And I will never forgive you for this!"

Jace stares at me in shock but quickly recovers. "That is why everyone treats you like a child." I let out an angry groan and storm towards the door but Jace gets in front of me. "I'm doing this for your own protection."

"Training me would be better, not sending me away,"

He laughs slightly, "You will never be a shadowhunter, but the law says we, the clave, have to give you a chance. But why should I waste my time on you. It's not like you could win in a fight against any demon, or any shadowhunter for that matter."

Red clouds my vision and my fist clenches. I land one good punch into Jace's gut. He doubles over in pain and when he does so I grab his collar. As quick as lightning I twist around and throw him over my shoulder and onto him back. "I'm not a shadowhunter now but plan on me learning how. And when I do, I guarantee I'll be able to beat you Jace. Count on it!" With that I step over Jace and walk out of the hall.

What happened next was like hell for me. I was shipped off to a foster family in a little city a few miles from Los Angeles. I wasn't allowed contact with anyone at Alicante, so talking to Luke was impossible, and at first seeing my mom wasn't allowed either. They were both apparently distracting.

I was ordered to the Institute three nights a week for 3 hours. And when needed to I was to hunt demons down wherever they sent me. I stayed in the original city at first but the foster family there found me to be too much work. As did the second family, and the third and the fourth and ever family after that for the next. I quickly became used to moving around. Everything I owned could fit into a duffel bag and backpack.

After four months of this I was sent on a mission to kill a demon. Turned out to be bigger that was expected, it was a greater demon. He cursed me and I developed a powerful scream, which I would later call, my canary cry. I also couldn't have other people put runes on my any more or, at least not without feeling like I'm being burned alive. I spent the next five months hiding the ability and occasionally training with it. It was once when I went on a mission to kill a demon and used the canary cry that the Justice League noticed me. The Black Canary and Batman tracked me down and waited in the foster house I was at for the time. They gave me an offer. Have Black Canary become my temporary guardian, move in with her, and train as her Protege. Or don't except. Keep living in foster care and keep a dangerous ability that could deafen someone.

I took the first offer. The chance of hurting someone was great if I continued untrained but I also did it for me. I hated not being able to help people when I had the ability and this would let me. Black Canary, or Dinah as I came to know her as, became my guardian and I moved to Star City. I still continued to attend the Los Angeles institute three times a week but every other night I was training with Canary. Green Arrow and Speedy helped me train several times and Roy and I grew close, almost like cousins. My favorite part however was that every weekend I would go back to New York and train with Dinah's mentor, Wildcat. He would teach me modified boxing moves and how to take a hit. We would always visit my mom before leaving too.

That was the new routine for the next six months, at least till Roy went solo and the other sidekicks went and blew up Cadmus and decided to demand that they be allowed to be a team. Nothing like a Junior Justice League to mix things up.


	2. Introducing the Team

**Here is the first and new chapter of Red Canary. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long for this to come out.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Introducing the Team

* * *

" **Bold"** \- Mental link

" _Italics"_ \- Comm

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Clary's Pov

New York City

July 7th, 2010 17:08 EDT

"So you think I should join this Junior Justice League with the Boy Wonder, the Junior Flash, Aqualad, and this new guy, Superboy." I duck down at the punch coming towards me from Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat.

"Batman has his new sidekick, Sparrow, who will also be joining the team. Martian Manhunter has his niece joining as well, Miss Martian." Diana's voice filters into my ear through the wireless Bluetooth.

I duck and go to land a punch. Ted blocks it and we continue exchanging blows. "So what are seven teenagers going to do together? The original four already blew up Cadmus."

Canary sighs. "Just think about it Clary, ok? This could be good for you. Your abilities would help greatly and you have the tenacity to keep people honest."

"Which abilities? My canary cry or my runes? Because putting tattoos on regularly to make myself faster a better warrior will probably weird them out." I joke.

Ted and Diana both laugh. "I suppose the rune abilities would be weird but you'd be joining a team with a Kryptonian, a martian, an Atlantian, a kid who could break the sound barrier, and two of Batman's wards. You'll blend in just fine."

I roll out of the way of a kick and do two back handspring flips. "I'll think about it."

"See you later tonight Clary," Diana finishes. I hear the click of the phone call ending and put all my focus towards Ted.

"So, you joining?" Ted asks as we start to circle.

"No. Just what I need is to have to worry about this team with everything else," I block a kick aimed at the side of my head.

"Maybe it'd be good for you." I throw a punch which glances his left arm.

"And maybe it would make my life harder."

"You never know!"

I roll my eyes at Ted. "I'm not joining a Junior Justice League!'

"Make you a deal Clary. If you can keep on your feet for the next two minute then you don't have to join. But if you fall, then you join. Deal?"

I grin, "Deal!"

Ted and I start to circle again. After a second his comes forward with a yell and goes for a punch. I duck and roll underneath his legs. Once he turns around I land a punch right in his gut. He lets out a gasp and takes a step back. "Dang girl! You've been practicing."

"Yup, every day." I retort back. Ted stands properly and then comes at me again.

"Don't you have a hobby?" Ted jokes. I continue to block his blows.

"Fighting, that's my hobby." My defense slips up and Ted's fist collides with my nose.

"Get a new one," he jests. I stumble a few steps back then wipe the blood from below my nose. I glare up at him.

"Hypocrite!" I counture.

He laughs. "Really? You need better fighting banter."

"If you say so." I suddenly get down and swipe the legs out from below Ted. He falls to the floor as I stand up. I walk over to him. "Still think I need a new hobby?" I smirk down.

Suddenly his hand grabs my ankle and pulls up. I feel the hard mat smack against the back of my head. "Clary?" Ted calls.

"What?" I whine

"You're off your feet," He teases.

I growl, "Fine, you win." I sit up. "Hey, siri!"

"What can I help you with Clary?" My phone rings out.

"Call Diana."

"Calling Diana," The phone rings for a few seconds.

"Yes"

"I'll join the team," I growl. Ted starts to laugh uncontrollably on the other side of the mat.

"Great! Tell Ted thanks for me. And be home soon!" The phone clicks off again and I give Ted a death glare.

"That's so cheating!" I yell at him.

"Not if you take the bait." He wipes the tears streaming down his face from laughing.

I throw myself back onto the mat and groan. Just one more thing to worry about.

* * *

Mount Justice

July 8th, 8:01 EDT

I stand to the side of the main area of Mount Justice. Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Atom stand together waiting for their protege. I wait in civilian clothing with sunglasses over my eyes. No one needed to know my secret identity, only the League, and Roy knew who I was. All three zeta tubes fires up. Aqualad comes out of one and walks up to the adults. The middle one gives way to Kid Flash and Superboy, they join Aqualad up front. The last one brings forth two teenage boys. One was unmistakably Robin, the other took me a minute. He was about 17-ish, tall, with a good amount of muscle. He wore a pair of sunglasses just like me and a Robin. Sparrow. I give him a toothless smile and a little wave. He raised an eyebrow at me. Sparrow leans down to Robin and whispers something into his ear. Robin looks up and nods at Sparrow, who after that starts towards me.

"So who would you be?" He asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I twirl a section of hair around my finger.

"Ya, I would."

"Too bad Sparrow, you'll just have to suffer."

"I thought canaries were supposed to be nice. I didn't know they were this coy."

"Ahem" Sparrow and I look up to see Batman looking at pointedly. Robin and Kid Flash were laughing together. Sparrow sent them a look before turning back to Batman.

"Sorry Bats." He says.

"As I was saying. The seven of you will form a team that will be under league authority."

"Wait, seven?" Robin asks.

"Yes," Batman continues, "The four of you, along with my other protege, Sparrow, Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and Black Canary's Protege, Cardinal."

I turn towards Sparrow. "Canaries are nice but I'm not a canary, I'm a cardinal." I give him a quick smirk before starting towards Miss Martian. "See you around Sparrow."

* * *

Starling City

July 8th, 19:34 PDT

"So what did you think of the team?" Dinah asks me, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You and Sparrow were pretty cozy."

"Sparrow? He's... ok." It takes every fiber in my being to not blush at Dinah's comment. "Aqualad was polite and nice. Superboy didn't talk much but he seemed fine. Miss Martian was a bit peppy for me but I still liked her. The Boy Wonder was a lot younger than I thought he'd be and he acts it sometimes, but I'm glad the job hasn't taken his innocence yet. Kid Flash's sense of humor will take some getting used to but I'll adjust to it. All in all, it's better than I thought it would be."

Dinah lifts a cup to her lips to hide a smile. "Told you Clary."

I roll my eyes. "You and your psychology Dinah."

"You and your stubbornness Clary." Dinah retorted.

"Goodnight Dinah!" I grab my cup of coffee and run up the stairs. Not until I was safely in my room and the door was shut did I let the smile I was holding in out. Maybe this whole team thing wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

 **So sorry this took so long.**

 **Review and Criticism welcomed!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Unofficial Mission Part 1

**So, here is the second chapter. If you don't have the Young Justice comics done by DC then you won't remember this but it does happen. I do not own Young Justice or Mortal Instruments (Sadly). Just so you all know the story name will be changing a bit.**

* * *

" **Bold"** \- Mental link

" _Italics"_ \- Comm

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Unofficial Mission Part 1

Central City

July 9, 13:31 CDT

Clary's POV

* * *

I continue to play with my phone trying to find this address Sparrow had given me. "Stupid piece of crap! I hate technology!" I run my hand through my hair.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A woman in her mid 70's walks up to me.

"Yes, please! Do you know where Cafe Sugar is?" I ask.

"Of course! I'll show you." She says, excited.

"You really don't need to do that."

"It's alright! I need to get my steps in." She laughs.

"You sure?"

"Of course. It's only a minute way actually." She points towards towards a park area.

"Of course, I probably walked by it." We start towards where she pointed.

"So are you from here or visiting?" She asks.

"Visiting. I'm visiting a friend here. We're supposed to meet at the cafe." I answer.

We stop at in front of the cafe. "Here you are dear. Hope you enjoy Central City!"

"Thanks!" I tell her. I pull out a pair of sunglasses and start to look around. After a few second, I see four teens sitting at a table next to Cafe Sugar. I recognize them from the day before and startup behind Robin and Sparrow.

"Cobwebs? You've been hanging out in dark caves way too much!" I hear KF laugh.

"I'm not sure about this…" Aqualad looks at them uncertainly.

"I am! Count me in. You think Selena likes younger guys?" KF grins.

"No, I don't." They all turn to see me walk up behind Robin and Sparrow. I stop and picks up the photo. "This her?" Rob nods. "Got it." I set the photo down and look up. "If Robin's instincts say something is going on, something is probably going on. He is Batman's protege, and when are Batman's hunches wrong?"

"Showed up finally?" Rob asks after a minute.

"Sorry, just found out an hour ago and I got lost on the way here." I look around. "No offense KF but your city is bright. Like really bright." Sparrow snorts at my words. "Anyway, you guys were saying."

Aqualad sighs. "How do we know all of these random accidents and muggings are hits put out on people and why do you think they are all related?"

"Who do you think is behind all this?" KF leans forward in his seat.

"Behind it? Hard to tell. Could be Cadmus but none of the evidence points to them. But who do I think is hired to do the job on Selena Gonzalez? The League of Shadows." I look up at Rob in shock, raising an eyebrow for a millisecond

"Whoa! Really?" KF looks excited.

"Yeah, I think these 'accidents' were executed by them." Robin continues his masked face.

"Executed? That seems like an appropriate word." KF seemed to be getting more excited by the minute. I resist the urge to smack

"Wait? Who is the 'League of Shadows'?" Aqualad stares at us confused.

"What?" KF turns to Aqualad surprised. "You've never heard of the League of the Shadows? Have you been living in a rock or something?"

"More like underwater." Aqualad gives them a deadpan look.

"Oh yeah…" KF's mood drops in an instant. I start to smile and try to hide it behind my hand. After a second I regain my composure.

"The League of Shadows is a deadly organization with their hands stuck in a whole bunch of stuff all over the world. Killing is only part of their business," Cardinal supplies.

"Allegedly. We know they're doing it but, nothing ever seems to get proven against these guys," I finish.

"So just to reiterate...you want the five of us to look into what may or may not be a sanctioned assassination attempt of this CEO, carried out by a covert organization called the League of Shadows, without any of our teammates and without authorization from Batman or the rest of the Justice League?" Aqualad restates.

Robin and Sparrow share a look. "Yeah pretty much," They say together.

"What are we waiting for?" KF demands.

* * *

Central City

July 9, 19:54

"Why is she still at work? Everyone else went home hours ago." KF asks between bites of chips.

"Could you not chew so loud?" Robin half demands, half asks from his perch on the edge of the building.

"At this point, I wish he could feed with a filter system much like a humpback whale would. It would not be as nauseating to watch." Aqualad says.

"Ha, ha!" KF gulps. "Very funny."

"Could you keep it down." Robin tenses.

"Which one? My voice or my chewing?" KF questions jokingly.

"Both!" Robin turns around.

"I can't help it," KF whines, "I'm bored. And I need to eat!"

"Spy is hard enough as it is without noisy speedsters chewing loudly and talking up a storm!" Cardinal hisses. I pull out my own set of binoculars and walk up next to Sparrow to watch Gonzalez.

"We've been sitting here for hours, do you know how hard that is for me to do? She's been in that building all day. All the employees have gone home, she's all alone. If they were going after her don't you think they would have by now?" Wally opens his arms in exasperation and drops his chips.

"No," I say as I stop the purple and black suited man climbing the side of the building. He looked familiar like I'd seen him before. I racked my head for a second before remembering. Black Spider was his name, Green Arrow had his picture up in the Arrow Cave, a stupid name by the way, during an investigation.

"How do you know that, Einstein?" Wally says annoyed.

"Because they're doing it right now," Sparrow state, a matter of a factly.

Wally comes up behind us. "I don't see anything-"

"There," Aqualad cuts him off, "Below the window...movement. We-" He cuts as Kid Flash rushes past me off the roof. I put the binocular in my jacket away. Aqualad turns towards us. "Robin we should-" but Robin had already jumped the roof, with his usual laugh. Aqualad sighs. "This is not team building."

"I wouldn't worry about them." We all turn around to see a man in jeans, bandages around his chest and a ripped up jacket on one arm. Said arm was a hooked arm. "Hook," I think. I'd seen his photo before too. He lunges the hooked arm at Aqualad. "Ha!" Aqualad jumps to avoid and the hook crashes into the ground.

"Who are you?" I demand, getting into a stance.

"Are you with the League of Shadows?" Aqualad asks.

"What kind of question is that?" Hook kneels down next to his hook in the ground. "That answers that question," I think again. He shifts on the ground and I see what he's going to do.

"Aqualad mo-" Sparrow starts to yell but it's too late. Hook takes his not hooked hand he punches Aqualad under the chin, throwing him back.

"Even if I was...I wouldn't admit to you!" Hook screams. "Doesn't matter one way or the other because you won't be able to do anything with the information." He pulls the hook out of the ground and slams it into Aqualad knocking him out.

He turns towards us now. "Cardinal-" Sparrow start but I ignore him and run towards him. I dodge his hook and lands my foot on his face.

"Ahhhh!" He screams, "You little piece of-" He cuts off as Sparrow throws an electric batarang at his hooked arm. He blocks it and sends it flying.

"Any chance you could let out a scream now Cardinal?" He turns towards me.

I nod and take a deep breath but before I could release my scream his non-hooked arm punches me in the throat. I take a few steps back, coughing. Hook smiles and swings his hooked arm at my head. Sparrow jump between, pulling out his staff but must have misinterpreted his strength. We go flying backward. I hear the sickening crunch as both our heads collide with the wall. I fall to the ground, eyes rolling back into my head and fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Central City

July 9, 22:12 CDT

I internally groan as I feel myself coming to. We were being dangled down from the ceiling upside down. Hook was watching us along with Black Spider, who was holding Gonzalez. Robin and Wally arguing about the situation while Hook and what I glance to my right to see Cardinal maiming slightly and shaking her head.

"That hurt more than when Hugo attacked me?" I blink at the bright light in the room as I say that. I glance at Aqualad who was opens his eyes to my brother and Kid Flash's argument.

"We need to get out of this!" I roll my eyes at Kid Flash's words.

"Really? We do?" I whisper sarcastically.

"Aqualad is still out I think…" Robin starts.

"What? Where am I? Aqualad suddenly jumps.

"You're awake? Good. But we have some bad news and some even worse news!" Kid Flash exclaims. We all look down at the scene below us.

"Scrap!" I hear Sparrow hiss through his teeth.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Part 2 will be posted next.**

 **A few notes about the Red Canary and Redwing stories. All comics, that DC put on their app, and episodes aired will be posted as chapters. Those chapters will be posted on both stories. Their will also be chapters between those that will only be posted on one story but may be referenced in the other story. We won't be seeing any of the mortal instruments gang for a good few chapters but we will see them.**

 **Review and** **Criticism Welcomed!**


	4. The Unofficial Mission Part 2

Chapter 3 - The Unofficial Mission Part 2

* * *

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Central City

July 9, 22:12 CDT

Clary's POV

"So you five junior grade good guys thought you could stop us?" Black Spider taunts.

"Robin thought so," I whisper.

"Please...let me go," Ms. Gonzalez whimpers.

"Yeah, what were you thinking? This is Hook and the Black Spider you got here! We're good at what we do. We're professionals." Hook gesture to himself.

"Yeah, professional hit men for the League of Shadows sent to kill an innocent woman!" Kid Flash growls.

I groan, "He just had to say who they worked for!" I start fiddling with my arms to reach inside my jacket and find my stele.

"What are you doing?" Sparrow asks.

"Getting out of here!" I hiss as low as I can. I start drawing a burn rune on the webbing between Sparrow and me. I hope it works this time because I didn't have any other ideas on getting out.

"Why are you after her? Why is Selena Gonzalez targeted?" Robin

"You're not in any position to ask questions...but we are. How did you know we'd be here?" Black Spider demands.

"He asked you a question." Hook looks at us threateningly.

"Like you, we do not have to answer any questions," Aqualad says determinedly.

"Yeah, but you're going to 'cause you screwed up and got caught! Face it, you guys never even had a chance against us," Hook jesters.

I glance up at Hook and Black Spider before returning to the rune. It was nearly complete.

"What? We came here to stop you from hurting her. We did that!" Robin jokes.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? You stopped us, yeah, for like five minutes," Hook say egotistically. "You see what's happening here, right? You lost!"

"You didn't take my utility belt," Robin interjects. "Or Sparrow's."

"Wait...your what now?"

"You never took my utility belt away," Robin continues, "You know, the thing that lets us escape." I finish the symbol at this point and watch it glow. It doesn't do anything.

"Not again!" I say silently. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, they haven't worked in over eight months.

"What is he talking abou-?" Hook cuts off.

"Now!" Robin yells as he cuts through the webbing.

"Dude! Have I ever told you I love that belt?" Kid Flash says as he runs out of the webbing.

"What can I say? It's the one accessory that goes with everything." Robin and Sparrow both kick Hook in the face.

Black Spider backs up. "They're free!" He aims his webbing at Aqualad and me.

"Let's get out of here! These kids have wasted too much of our time here anyway." Hook starts to stand up. "So let's put some space between us and them." Hook uses his hook to put a whole in the wall.

Aqualad turns around. "We need to-"

Kid Flash runs out of the room, leaving nothing but a yellow streak. Robin starts out the room with his usual cackle. Sparrow glances at Aqualad and I before starting after the boy wonder.

Aqualad sighs. "This is not a strategy that had worked before!"

I narrow my eyes. "Agreed. Let's hope it works out this time." Aqualad nods at me and we both start after the boys. We come to the room to see Kid Flash and Robin being nailed to the wall by webbing.

I sigh "They got themselves got again this fast."

Black Spider finishes sticking them to the wall. "That should take care of them! Let's get out of here before the other three show up."

Hook smiles smugly and aims his hook at the two stuck heroes. "Just a sec. I want to leave them with a lasting impression."

"Aqualad!" Sparrow hiss. Aqualad nods and summons the water to hit Hook in the back of the head. He runs in front of the two boys and creates a shield. Hook's hook hits the ceiling instead. Sparrow and I run over to the other three.

"We need a plan of attack if we want to save this woman. One that involves all five of us." Aqualad makes a quick eye contact with all four of us.

I nod in agreeance. "Alright, you call it!" Robin and Kid Flash finish pulling off the webbing still on them.

Aqualad hesitates then nods. "Robin, Sparrow, we need a diversion! Kid Flash the women. Cardinal with me." Robin and I rump into the air, throwing smoke bombs at the ground.

A yellow streak runs next to me and grabs Ms. Gonzalez from Black Spider's arms. "Hey there! Didja miss me?" Kid Flash smiles at her. I roll my eyes. He's always acting like a playboy. He really needs to stop it and start acting more mature.

"Why are they doing this? Why are they after me?" Ms. Gonzalez asks, wide-eyed.

"Lady, you must have done something to really tick them off!" Kid Flash runs up behind Aqualad and me. Aqualad throws some water at them before electrocuting them.

"My turn," I grin and places a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. Aqualad backs up behind me. I get into a stance and take a deep breath. I let my Canary cry ring, slamming Hook and Black Spider into the wall behind them and break down the wall. I flip my hair off my shoulders, grinning. It had been a while since I had let one loose. They fall into the room beyond that, causing a cloud of dust from between the wall to come up.

I watch the dust as Aqualad who starts to bark orders. "Take the girl and go! Get her to safety. She's the one they're after."

"Not gonna happen! We tried that when we got here and tangled with these guys! They kicked our cans all the way down the street and back We're in this together! I'm staying!"

I grit my teeth and turn around now. "Get out of here Kid!" But Kid Flash doesn't move, much to my annoyance.

"You guys done being all mushy with each other?" Hook stand up and aims his Hook at Aqualad and me.

"Look out!" Robin rushes forward and knocks Aqualad out of the way. Next thing I know I'm falling into the ground with a heavy body on top of me.

"Incoming!" Robin jumps off Aqualad's back to dodge Black Spider's webbing.

Aqualad twists around. "Thank you." He calls out to Robin.

I start to blush from the close contact. I calm down and clear her throat. Sparrow looks down. "Sorry." He jumps up and holds a hand down to me.

I take his hand and get pulled up. "Thanks," I mumble. Sparrow nods.

Hook takes aim at Aqualad again, getting my attention. Aqualad grabs the chain and pulls it. Hook looks unsteady for a moment before doing an in air somersault. He grins. "Very clever, blondie." Hook aims his boots at Aqualad's face. "Like no one's ever tried that move before." The two feet slam into his face.

Kid Flash rushes forward and throws his elbow into Hook's stomach. "Did you see this coming?" Hook crushes the wall.

That's when I notice Ms. Gonzalez was in the way of Black Spider's aim. "The women!" I jump around Sparrow and grab Ms. Gonzalez from the way of Black Spider. "Kid!" I come to stand in front of Ms. Gonzalez with Cardinal. The webbing hits the ground in front of us, with the Spider staring down from on top.

"Uh-oh." Kid Flash turns around and runs to take the women. "Forgot about you for a nanosecond."

I grit her teeth and whisper, "More like all together."

"Please, no need to than-wha-?" Kid Flash starts to say before cutting out.

"Kid Flash! Down!" Robin yells. He throws several batarangs between Hook and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash turns around and wraps his arms around Ms. Gonzalez, protecting her from the blast. "Heads up, Lady!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Robin lands next to Sparrow.

Aqualad starts to stand. "Agreed, perhaps we need to steal away-"

Black Spider jumps up and shoots webbing at the exit door in the room.

Hook stands up slowly, looking even angrier than before. "You guys interested in something that had nothing to do with you." Hook stands and throws his hook at us. "And now you're going to pay for it."

"With your lives!" Black Spider finishes. He webs the edge of the hook and hits the wall next to our heads.

Gonzalaz screeches. "Uh, this is not good." Kid Flash says.

Aqualad stands and summons two maces from the water-bearers. "Take the girl, find another exit, meet one floor below."

"But-" Kid Flash starts. He wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Go! We'll meet you down there!" Robin demands

"Not a cha-" Even Robin couldn't convince him. Meant it was my turn now.

"Go!" I turn around to look at him. "The civilian is more important!" I feel a slight breeze and know Kid flash has left. Aqualad slams the maces into the ground making a hole that we all jump through. KF runs up behind us with the women.

Ms. Gonzalez looks at us again. "I don't understand. What's happening? Who are those people?" I look at her. Part of me wants to tell her so she understands why she's being attacked. I keep silent and don't answer, however. If my own experience is anything to go on knowing doesn't always help.

"We need to find the quickest way out of this building!"Robin growls.

"They will not stop coming after Ms. Gonzalez and they will be looking for us outside, easier to pick us off!" Aqualad losses the water from his water-bearers at this point.

"Agreed." I place my hand on my hips. My training from Canary kicking in. "We need to use stealth if we want to get Ms. Gonzalez and ourselves out of her."

"What do you have in min- whoa!" A Hook comes crashing through the ceiling cutting off KF.

"Disperse, hide and wait for my signal," Aqualad tells us. We all nod and spread out, Kid Flash taking Ms. Gonzalez.

Aqualad and I hide on the opposite side of an opening as the two assassins come through the ceiling. "Come out you snot-nosed kids!" Hook screams.

"The minute you get outside we'll know where you are. You can hide in here but only for so long." Black Spider toys. The two assassins were correct. They'd probably see us the moment we got outside and hiding in here wasn't a better option.

I narrow my eyes as I sense Sparrow approaching me from behind. Robin comes up from the shadows behind Aqualad. "How do we approach this?" Robin whisper.

"Sparrow and I can take Hook, but Black Spider is fast and can strike multiple targets from a distance. Do you think you, Kid Flash and Cardinal can take him out?" Aqualad asks.

Robin glances at me. "You take the lead." I nod at him. Robin had years of experience on me. It was better to let him lead, even if he was younger.

Rob nods back. "On it. Give me five seconds, then make your moves." I dash across the opening with Robin. We meet up in a storage room with Kid Flash downing energy drinks and Ms. Gonzalez shivering behind him.

Kid Flash downs one last bottle before turning towards us. "What's the plan?"

"You too distract the Spider. I'll explode his web shooter," Robin pulls out a mini explosive.

Kid Flash grins. "I get it. The pressure will cause the webbing to encase Black Spider!"

"Alright." I turn to Kid Flash. "If you two are sure about the science. I'll attack him head on. He'll probably web me. When he does throw," I reach down and grab a half dozen of the energy drinks. Handing them to Kid Flash before continuing, "these at him. That'll distract him even more. He'll most likely believe the bottles are projectiles meant to harm him. By the time he figures out they aren't Robin will have place his explosive."

"Wow! Do you alway plan everything out? You almost sound like one of Bat's sidekicks." Kid Flash smiles at me.

"Protege not sidekick!" I turn towards Ms. Gonzalez. "Stay here Ms. Gonzalez! We'll deal with the two men, then we'll get you to the authorities." Ms. Gonzalez nods mutely at me. "Alright." I turn back to the two heroes behind me. "Let's go boys."

"Right!" Kid says.

Robin nods before running off to the side and gives his signature crackle. "Distract him!"

"Hate it when he does that!" Kid Flash mumbles.

We round back to the room to hear the floor rumble and explode from water, taking out Hook.

"Hey B.S." Black Spider turns around at the sound of Kid Flash's and my voices. I jump forward and lands my right foot on his chest before kicking her left foot at his face. Black Spider throws me off and webs one of her legs to the ground.

Kid Flash jumps around and in front of me, throwing the energy drinks I gave him at Black Spider. "It looks like you can use an energy shot!"

Black Spider shoots webbing at the little plastic bottles. "This isn't going to stop me, kid."

"No, it won't," I grin down from the ground. The plan was going perfectly.

"But," Robin places the little explosive on the web shooter, sharing my smile. "I'm betting this does!"

Black Spider looks down in horror. "No! What are you doing? The pressure-" he cuts off as the web holder explodes. Hook collapses onto a webbed Black Spider.

Kid Flash grins down at the fallen assassins. "Dude, nice."

I reach into my jacket and pull out a thin dagger. I cut through the webbing like butter, but that was to be expected. The blade was meant to kill demons. I hide my blade back in my jacket. I pull myself up and come up next to the four heroes. "Guys, where's the girl?" Kid Flash suddenly asks. I look over to where Ms. Gonzalez was supposed to be but found empty air. We all share a look. Where could Ms. Gonzalez be?

* * *

Mount Justice

July 10, 22:12 EDT

The five of us stand in front of the screen on the news report of the Ms. Gonzalez disappearance. "We looked everywhere for her. She was pretty scared; she probably just ran and is hiding out somewhere," Kid Flash says.

I place a hand under my chin. "I don't know. If she was hiding she probably would have seen the news report and know it's safe to come out. The league knows now and as does the police and military. She'd be safe if she came out. No, something else is going on," I look back at the screen.

"We checked her premises and those of her family. She is nowhere to be found," Aqualad adds, "I agree with Cardinal, something else is going on."

"Listen." Robin and Sparrow demand. That weird simultaneous talking was getting a bit old. As was their finishing of each other's sentences and conversations.

"Police say it is too early to tell if the disappearance of Farano Enterprises CEO Selena Gonzalez is in anyway connected to what happened at corporate headquarters last night. Although it is a good possibility as the two men captured on the premises and allegedly responsible for all the property damage escaped custody as they were being transported to a maximum holding facility," the news reporter says.

"How could I have not seen it?!" Robin yells. I narrow my eyes, what is he talking about. "When we were back in the building, Black Spider said, "The minute you get outside we'll know where you are.""

My eyes widen and I let out a sigh. I understood what he was saying. "They had others outside." I cover my eyes with my hand.

Sparrow growls next to me. "They're the league of Shadows! They always have back up people, someone waiting outside. They were there, we just never saw them!"

"So you mean Selena is…" Kid Flash cuts off, but he doesn't need to finish. I knew what had happened to Ms. Gonzalez now. We all bend our heads in a moment of silence. I feel a few tears form in my eyes. Ms. Gonzalez was dead, I had failed to keep her alive.

I silently walk over to the wall. I scream and punch my anger filled fist into the wall. A good sized dent is left around my fist. I feel four shocked filled gazes staring at the back of my head. "What the hell Cardinal?" Kid Flash exclaims.

"I shouldn't have failed! And women is dead!" I push off the wall and start for the Zeta tubes. I wanted out of here. No way will four people I barely know see me cry.

"You did not fail Cardinal," Aqualad starts. I stop right in front of the Zeta tubes to hear him out. Sparrow starts after me as Aqualad continues. "We are a team. One of us did not fail, we all did," he finishes.

I smile slightly and turns towards them. I was thankful Sparrow, along with the others, were too far away to see the few tears that had fallen. "Thanks Aqualad, but I still could have done more." And I really could have. I turn back to the Zeta tube and input the arrow cave as my destination. In a low voice, I knew no one could hear me in, I continue, "I still have to atone for that's been done." The zeta tube starts up and I walk forward.

There were many reasons I became a hero. The ability to help people, to learn my new powers, and to improve my abilities were just a few of them. The biggest reason, however, wasn't known by anyone except me, not even Canary knew.

"Cardinal B-05," rings out as I leave.


	5. Black Canary's Intervention

**Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long, schools been hectic.**

 **For those of you who haven't heard season 3 of young justice has been** **confirmed. Warner Bros has begun production already. It's will be aired on Netflix, however the release date had yet to be announced. If any of you know the release date, please comment it.**

* * *

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 4 - Black Canary's Intervention

Batcave

Jack's POV

July 11, 10:17 EDT

* * *

I run down the stairs to the Batcave and jump over the railing. I glance down at my watch. "Scrap," I mutter. I was late from my meeting with Black Canary at Mount Justice. Dick had held me up this morning talking to me about something Barbara had told him yesterday. I quickly walk over to the sunglasses I had left on the table down here before starting towards the Zeta tube. I use to hate wearing sunglasses but after wearing them all the time for work, it wore on me. It was almost weird not to wear them.

I was meeting Black Canary under the pretense that I needed private hand-to-hand lessons but really was going to ask her about Cardinal's reaction from before. I'd never seen anyone freak out that bad on the job. It was like minor problems weren't something she tolerates. I type Mount Justice into the zeta tube computer and start towards. I place my sunglasses on just before a bright blue shines at me

"Sparrow B-04," rings out and I step out of the Zeta tube at Mount Justice. As much as I missed the bots I still preferred the zeta tube over the ground bridge any day.

I quickly scan the room. Once I'd spotted Black Canary I smiled and started towards her. "Black Canary! Thanks for meeting me here at such a short notice."

"Of course. You can call me Canary, Sparrow. Now, what did you want to start with in your private lessons?" She gives me a smile.

I chuckle and rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "Actually." I take off sunglasses and meet her eyes carefully. "That was a lie," I admit, "I need to talk to you about Cardinal.

Canary sighs, "You of all people should understand wanting to keep your personal lives a secret."

"That's not what I'm asking," I tell her quickly. "It's...as you might have heard, two days ago we went to investigate a possible hit on Selena Gonzalez."

Canary gives a dry chuckle. "I heard. It was stupid of you to do that."

I give a dry laugh. "In retrospect, it was a bad idea. But Rob was going to go anyway and I had to protect my little brother. That's not the point though. At the time we," I cut off and sigh. I hated admitting this. "We were terrified out of our mind. None of them will admit it but we were. It was the first time we'd all be without our mentors together. Anyway, at the time we didn't put two and two together that there were people outside. Gonzalez freaked out and we think she ran. We haven't been able to find her so we assumed that she's dead. Cardinal freaked when she heard. Punched the wall," I gesture to the hole in the wall, "And then said it was all her fault and bolted. I don't get why she freaked out. She not new to the hero business. She's been doing this longer than I have. She should know we can't save everyone every time." I look at me expectantly. Her face said she knew what I was talking about like it wasn't the first time.

She sighs again. "Sparrow, she's always been like that. It's something I've never really understood. Speedy and Green Arrow have tried to get her to explain but we've gotten nothing. It's just how she is, she's been like that since I look her as my protege."

"Alright." Wasn't the response I was hoping for but I'd deal. "By the way why does she call us proteges instead of sidekicks?"

Canary laughs, "She hates being called a sidekick, Speedy rubbed off on her pretty fast, said it made her feel less important. So I called her my protege."

"Got it. So you're sure she's fine, right?" I ask again. I still didn't like her freak out.

"Yes. She's fine. So why didn't you ask about this on the screens in the caves?"

"Seemed impersonal to do that. And I also wanted to ask for a private hand to hand lessons, that just wasn't my main reason for calling you here." I look at her sheepishly.

She eyes me for a few seconds, a debate in her eyes. Suddenly she gives a little laugh. "I actually know someone better suited for teaching you. Got a phone on you?"

"Ya." I reach into my back pocket and fish out my phone. I type in my password for the time. I was always changing it try to keep Dick out of it.

She takes it from me and starts typing into it. After a minute of silent typing she hands it back to me. "Call this number, he'll set up a schedule with you." She starts to walk away at this point before hesitating, "Piece of advice, don't be late. Ted doesn't tolerate lateness very well." She gives me one last smile. "Good luck!"

I raise an eyebrow at her. That was a bit weird. "Thanks Black Canary!" I glances down at my phone. "Hey, who's Ted Grant?"

I smile. "An old friend. And a great hand to hand teacher. Tell him Canary sent you."

I give her a last wave before turning back to my phone. The area code suggested New York. I dial the number quickly. "Hi, is this Ted Grant?" I say into the phone.

No one responds for a few seconds. "Yes. Who are you and why have you called?" A rough voice finally says.

"Ya, ummm, Canary sent me," I remember.

The phone is silence for another second. "Got it. So who are you?"

"Oh! Uhh…" I wasn't sure if I should give my real name or hero name. "I'm Sparrow, Batman's second side- uhh protege."

The guy on the other side of the phone gives a laugh. "Meet Cla-Cardinal have you?"

I return the laugh. "You could say that."

The phone is silent again. "Come in tonight at 7:45 eastern time. Canary give you the address?"

"Yes."

"Good. 7:45, and don't be late." The phone clicks off.

* * *

New York City

July 11, 19:53 EDT

I walk into the main room Ted had told me to got to. It was a large room with a high ceiling. Four rings were placed in the room with benches and spectator spots. An older man, about sixty, stands next to the farthest ring. Ted had black hair with flecks of gray and an unshaven face. He stood 6'5" tall, with bright blue eyes, tanned skin and lots of muscles. The tanned skin was lined with various scars, the main one being a large bite mark on his upper left arm.

I must have stared at it too long because he looks down to where my gaze is at. "A wolf bit me," He says simply.

I blink a few times. "What?"

He laughs at my confused face. "The bit mark. It was from a wolf. Got it about forty years ago. Hurt like a bitch."

I simply nod, not sure how to respond. "So...ah… how do you plan to start?"

He smirks at me. "A spar between you and my star pupil."

I sigh. "Cardinal, right?"

Ted laughs at the look on my face. A dull thud comes up from behind me as I Cardinal throws her bag off to the side. She feet thud against the ground as she walks towards and into the ring. "So, who's the sparring partner?"

I turn around. Cardinal is staring wide eyed at my face. "You ready Cardinal?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"What...What are you doing here?" She stutters. Looks like neither Canary nor Ted told her I was going to be here.

"I wanted a private hand-to-hand teacher. Ted came recommended." I try, acting innocently.

She narrows her eyes. "Ted did you-"

"I got a phone call from him this morning and agreed to teach him. I thought I'd test his skill level by putting him against you. After this, you can visit her, and I'll continue with him. Sound like a plan?" Ted cuts me off.

"Canary recommend Ted didn't she?" She demand. I nod and she sighs. "Fine, let's see what you've got Sparrow." She smirks at me.

I return the smirk. "Alright." I back up to the corner behind me and get into a defensive position.

Cardinal follows my suit and backs up into her corner. Getting into her defensive position. "Ted, give us a start please."

Ted nods and climbs out of the ring. "Alright! You lose if you can be held down for 10 seconds. No canary cry or bat tools. Now go!"

We both take a few steps forward and start to circle. I watch Cardinal. She was obviously watching me as well, seeing what I was good at. I take note quickly that she was quieter than I thought she'd be and excelled at hand-to-hand and boxing. I snap out of my reprieve as she yells as she charges at me. She slides onto the ground and kicks my feet out from under me. I fall back but quickly flip back up. She flips into the air and does a mid-air somersault, landing on the balls of her feet.

"Nice move, Cardinal." I give her a smile and go to punch her gut but she grabs my hand before I can.

"You too. Batman's a good teacher." She jabs her elbow at my stomach and I bend over from the hit.

"So's Canary." I punch her nose square on and she lets go of my hand. She backs up a few steps and puts a hand up to her nose. Drops of blood start to fall from her noise.

Her head turns up slowly, like a serial killer. "You're going to get it now Sparrow." She wipes the last of the blood away.

"Scrap!" She runs up and wraps her legs around my neck. The next thing I know my face is being pressed into the floor and my left arm in being wrenched behind my back.

"So, when are you going to teach me this move," I muffle into the ground.

Cardinal lets go of my arm and I turn over. She stands over me with a small smile on her lips. She holds out a hand. "I'll teach you my moves if you teach me how to hack. Deal?"

I return the smile and take her hand. "Deal."


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 1

**Here is the newest chapter! Sorry it took so long, Christmas is a busy time of the year for my family. Enjoy!**

* * *

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 5 - Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 1

Star City

July 17, 22:48 PDT

Clary's POV

I lean against the wall of the arrow cave, stupidest name ever, as I wait for Roy. He would always come through about this time. Green Arrow was out fighting crime about now and Canary was with him in not with me. Every since the 4th Roy had refused to speak with his Uncle Oliver. He would sneak into the old base to restock whenever he needed to. The secret entrance opens and Roy walks in ignoring me. Looks like today is no exception. He's dressed in his old Speedy outfit minus the hat, but that makes all the difference.

"So what's tonight's agenda Roy?" I ask. He doesn't respond, just loads more arrows into his quiver. "Roy? Roy will you just say something!" I scream.

"I'm done being undervalued, underestimated, and being treated like a child." He yells back at me.

"I don't like it either, but you need to talk to your Uncle." I walk up to him. "You can't keep the silent treatment up forever."

"Until I'm treated like an adult-"

I cut him off. "You are-" I stop and sigh.

"What?" Roy asks, shocked by my sudden cut off.

"I just realized how much like Jace I sounded." I take a deep breath. "The team wants to talk to you." He opens his mouth to respond but I hold a hand up to stop him. "I know how you feel about the team idea but please just hear them out for my benefit."

Roy look down at me for a few seconds. "I'm stopping a shipment of Brick's at the docks. You in?"

I throw my arms around him and pull him into a hug. "Of course. Just let me grab something." I walk over to GA's shipment of new arrows. High-density polyurethane foam arrows. I pick my phone up to and quickly text where Roy said we'd be going and who'd we be going up against to Sparrow. After a second he sends a quick thumbs up. I turn around to Roy and hand him three of the new arrows. "High-density polyurethane foam arrows. I hear Brick doesn't go down easily. Let's see how he does against these bad boys."

Roy takes them with a little smile. "Yes. Let see how he does."

About 25 minutes later Speedy and I were watching as four men in masks pulled up in trucks, Bric watching as they got ready to unload. Speedy aims an exploding arrow as they go to open the back of the truck. I narrow my eyes and scan for the boys. Sparrow had sent as message saying he, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were here too. As the men pull out a case Speedy let the arrow fly, it lands between their feet. As it explodes multiple altered guns spill out. As one goes towards Brick he kicks it up and takes aim at the two of us on the crane tower.

"You again!" Brick screams up at them. "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messin' up my operations personally." Brick shoots at Speedy and I. We dodge out of his way and jump onto a runway. I manage to get in front of Speedy as he cocks an arrow. He does a flip in the air and lets the arrow fly. It collides with the barrel of Brick's gun, blowing it up and wrecking Brick's suit. We both stop as he looks down in anger and lets out a scream. "Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" Brick turns his head around to the other men with him. "Scorch the earth, boy's," Brick orders.

The four other men aim their guns up at Speedy and me. Just before they could shot at us, a yellow blur runs over the back two. The other two alter their aim towards where Kid Flash had run off too. Just before they could shot, two batarangs slice the guns out of their hands, both Sparrow and Robin had shot lines across the docks. Aqualad drops behind them and activates his water whips. He slams one of them into both of the men's chests, throwing them into the truck behind them. Both smuggles collapses face forward onto the ground.

Speedy and I pick back up our running as Brick as he pulls a chunk of the ground with a grunt. As he hurls it over at us, I pull to a stop but Speedy picks up his speed. As Speedy our runs the rock he cocks another arrow. He places his foot on the side of a crate to stop himself before letting the arrow fly. It explodes on on Brick's chest, but he just smiles back at Speedy. Brick throws another boulder at Speedy, said archer jumps out of the way just before he hits him. Aqualad jumps to where Speedy used to be and cuts the boulder in half.

"The cave is perfect," Aqualad begins. I resist rolling my eyes, that was not the way to start to get Speedy's attention. "It has everything the team will need."

Robin and Sparrow land next him. "For covert stuff, you know, spy mission," They say together. I glare over at them, I hated when they did that.

Kid Flash goes up the crates and joining us next to Aqualad. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first." I groan quietly before darting to the side as Brick throws another boulder. Aqualad is the only one to remain where we were, cutting the boulder again. Speedy stops next to me and shares a look. I nod at him, understanding the plan he wanted to do. Speedy arches three arrows, all three land squarely on his chest, exploding one after another. Brick falls takes a few steps back from the arrows. As he's still down I square my feet and let lose a canary cry at him. Brick covers his face as he's pushed back a few yards.

He smirks up at us. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send children to do a man's job." I pull an arrow out of Speedy's quiver, one of the foam ones, and hand it to him. He gives me smile and cocks the arrow. Brick throws his arms wide and smirks. "Go ahead." I resist a smirk just before Speedy lets the arrow go. It lands square in his chest. The arrow does nothing for a second before dark red foam begins to quickly expand from the tip. Brick stares down in horror and attempts to yell through the foam. The foam covers him up and continues for another few seconds before stopping.

Kid Flash runs up in front of us and admires the work. "High-density polyurethane foam. Nice." He says giving a thumbs up.

Robin grins from the side of a crate as Sparrow walks up next to him. "So, Speedy, you in?"

Speedy gives me a quick glance before turning around. I didn't turn right away, I knew his answer. He walk up between Robin and Aqualad before stopping. "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your junior justice league is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it. And I can't believe you do either." I knew the last comment was directed at me. I sigh and turn around. Speedy was walking into the shadows between two crates and leaving.

I put my forehead into my hands. The other four share a look. "I'll go talk to him." They all turn to look at me. "He didn't mean what he said literally, he's just going through some stuff with Arrow. I'll meet you at Mount Justice tomorrow." I give them a little wave before running towards where Speedy had disappeared.

After a few seconds I come to where Seedy waits. He glares at me. "It was worth a shot," I tell him.

"Why do you need me?" He says.

"We need an archer. And I wanted you there. Someone who knows what's going on with me, someone I won't have to lie to."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before hand."

"And maybe you need to work on you teamwork skills. They suck." I roll my eyes at him and turn around. "See you around Speedy."

* * *

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:15 EDT

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and I all stare at the computer screen tracking Red Tornado's movement. "Recognize: Robin, B-01. Kid Flash, B-03. Sparrow, B-04." Rings out over the AI. They three of them run up behind us.

"Did you ask him?" Robin impatiently asks.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash continues.

We all turn around. "He's arriving now," Aqualad announces.

KF bumps his fist on Robin's shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for?" Kid starts running towards the entrance Red Tornado was supposed to be entering in. Robin and Sparrow quickly follow after him. The four of us follow suit, wanting to keep up with the speedster and two detectives.

As we reach the exit a ramp descends from the ceiling. We all go up it and meet Red Tornado as he drops before us. "Red Tornado!" Kid Flash calls.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" Red Tornado asks.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad tries.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado says simply.

Robin starts forward. "But, it's been over a week and nothing-"

Red Tornado puts a hand up to stop Robin. "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

I resist scoffing. Speedy might be right about all of this, and if he was, I was out. I notice annoyance running through Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Sparrow was oddly calm. "This Team is not a social club," Aqualad continues.

"No," Red Arrow starts, "but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Red Arrow walks up between us and into the Mountain.

Kid Flash punches Robin's shoulder. "Keep busy."

Robin turns toward KF. "Does he think we're falling for this?"

Miss Martian suddenly becomes more alert. "Oh, I'll find out." She turns toward Tornado and stares at the back of his head.

"Recognize: Red Tornado, 1-6" the mountain's voice rings out.

Miss Martian sighs. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

Kid leans toward her. "Nice try, though. So,uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" He flirts.

I scoff. "We all know what you're thinking right now." Robin jabs Kid's back after I says that.

"Ow!" KF complains.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." I continue, my voice hard.

"Well," Miss Martian starts hesitantly, "Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides."

Everyone looks over at Superboy at her words. "Don't look at me," he says.

Kid looks around at Miss Martian, a puppy love look in his eyes. "We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Sh-she never said private," Robin stutters.

Sparrow glares at the two of them. "We'll all go!"

"Team building," Aqualad finishes.

Miss Martian's face spits into a smile and starts down the ramp. As she does do Robin pulls KF back by his shirt. Sparrow slaps Robin's shoulder in return, a possible feeble attempt to get them to stop arguing. So this would be our front door..." Miss Martian starts.

I debate whether to put headphones in as we start into the building again, but my decision is decided for me as Sparrow walks up beside me. "So," he starts, "I'm going to assume that Speedy isn't joining us?"

I snort. "You got that right. Ro- Speedy's just going through a hard time right now. Arrow really let him down on the fourth." I internally cringe from when I almost revealed Speedy's real name, the double lives thing had always been a difficulty for me.

"So did Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, but the others aren't sulking." Sparrow says, almost accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

I give a little nod. "Agreed, but they did blow up a building."

Sparrow sighs. "Point."

I look at his more a second, he still seemed to be giving off a vibe that he thought what Speedy did was childish. I look back ahead before continuing. "Look, I get you may see how he's behaving as childish but do you remember how excited Robin was to have access to the League's base just to find out it was nothing more than a 'glorified backstage pass'. Speedy though he was finally going to be treated like an equal, but he it didn't turn out like that. So he decided if the League and Arrow aren't going to treat him like an equal then he's not going to work with them."

I hesitate before answering. "I remember how disappointed Robin was. But that was why he was excited about the team. He wants to prove himself."

I remain silent as I process what he said. "To Speedy," I say slowly, "this team is just another way to keep us below the Leaguers. I think he's still living in the momentary anger from the fourth. And it doesn't help he won't talk to GA or Canary. I won't force him though."

"Do you think at some point he's going to warm up to the team? That we should leave the invitation open? Maybe once he realizes what this team is all about he might join?" I see him look over at me in my peripheral vision.

I laugh. "Let's find out what this team is about ourselves." I say as I watch Miss Martian point out another thing to a gaga Kid Flash as Robin continues to glare at him from behind. Aqualad and Superboy silently follow.

"Agreed. So why are you so loyal to Speedy? I know you work with him, but it seems like there's more." He looks at me again.

I narrow my eyes from behind my glasses and silently continue walking. After half a minute he looks forward. Why was I loyal to Speedy so much? Simply, he didn't lie. Even if what he said hurt my feelings, was so brutally honest it was like being slapped in the face, he told it to me straight. And after having every person I care about lie to me my entire life, honesty was a welcomed relief. "He's like a brother to me and he's helped me through a lot of personal issues. He's family and I don't let family down. Even when my family lets me down." I say the last part too low for Sparrow to hear,

Sparrow's gaze shifts to Robin. "That I can understand."

* * *

 **The next chapter might be a a little while. I have exams next week and need to focus on those, but after exams I'll work to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Comments and** **Criticism is Welcomed!**


	7. Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or The Mortal Instruments

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 6 - Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 2

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:33 PDT

Clary's POV

* * *

I look down as we walk onto a ledge outside. "And this would be the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain," she tells us before we walk inside to the landing room.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league," Wally explains.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised," Aqualad answers.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy gives us a skeptical look. "Yeah. That makes sense."

Miss Martian suddenly has a look of worry. "If villains know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert."

Robin gives her a sweet smile and takes her hand in his. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look her." She gives him a confused look and I hide a smile behind my hand.

Kid Flash takes Robin's hand out of Miss Martian's. "Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." I hold back a laugh. The man show those two were putting on was hilarious.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian continues to look confused and scratches her head.

Superboy suddenly sniffs. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps in horror. "My cookies!" She turns around and flies down the hall. We all stare after her for a moment.

"Well, we going to follow her or what?" I ask. Not waiting for an answer I start running down the hallway after her. After a second the boys follow.

I slow as I see the room. Walking in I scrunch my nose at the burnt cookie smell. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-ahh, never mind." She looks up at us sheepishly.

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin tries. I nod and take one from the sheet. KF bumps into me and shoves a cookie into his mouth. "He doesn't seem to mind."

The cookies crunch in Kid's mouth as he grabs another two. "I have a serious metabolism."

Miss Martian blinks in shock. "I'll make more?"

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad says.

"Thanks, Aqualad." She looks back at the burnt cookies sadly.

Aqualad holds out an arm. "We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." He gives her a smile. I freeze at his words, I was hoping to avoid this topic. The one about our secret identities.

Kid Flash smiles at her, the love look back in his eyes. "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. dark glasses over here." He gestures to Robin and Sparrow. Robin throws him a look and puts his hands on his hips. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Miss Martian looks relieved at the topic change. "Mine's no secret." She smiles and places her hands on her hips in a proud sort of way. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now." She glances over at Sparrow. "So, I'm going to assume you can"t tell us your I.D. either?"

He shake my head. "Like Wally said, Batman forbids it. He's a bit paranoid about our I.D.'s and his."

Megan nods in understanding then turns to me. "What about you? Are you willing to tell us your name?" She suddenly looked flustered. "Or not! It's your choose. I'm not trying to force you or anything." She rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Wally turns to me and smirks. "What is your real name?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Sparrow sighs. "Wally!"

Kaldur gives him a hard look as well. "Enough! She doesn't need to-"

"Clarissa," I cut them all off and take the sunglasses I was wearing off. I keep my head down as I place them inside my jacket. "But only my mother and Canary call me that occasionally. You can call me Clary." I finally look up.

Megan gives me a wide smile, seeming to be happy that I'd told her my real name. "Cool! I've always wanted a sister. I have a dozen back home but it's not the same trust me. So do you have any siblings?" I go rigid at her words. I did not want to talk about Jace. "And does your Dad call you Clarissa?" I go even more rigid, not did I want to talk about Valentine. Megan notices my discomfort because she suddenly becomes flustered. "I-I'm sorry that's a lot to ask so fast. You don't have to-"

I put up a hand to stop her, smiling weakly. "It's fine." I pull hair and try to ease my ridgeness and failing. I think back to the questions and start to answer them. "I don't have any biological siblings." My voice is dead and I know it's obvious I'm lying, but telling them about Jace would be painful. Especially with the fight, we left off on. Roy and Simon, however, were a different story. "But, I had a friend who was like my brother and Speedy's pretty much my brother as well. And my Dad…" I sigh. The fake story my mom told me, Valentine or Luke. "He never really called me Clarissa unless he was joking with me. He was pretty mellow." She smiles fondly, Luke it was.

"That's great! And I'm sure you and Jace will make up. It'll be fine! By the way, who's Magnus and why's his signature in your head?" Megan says. I look at her weird. I hadn't said anything about Jace or Magnus. Out loud at least. My eyes widen as I realize how she'd found out. Megan was a martian and martians could read minds. Megan had read my mind. Horror sweeps through me, what else had she heard.

At this point, Superboy gets up to leave the room. After a few steps, he stops and grunts, turning around with a look of fury on his face. He places a hand on his head. "Get out of my head!" He yells.

We all look at her. " **What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on mars communicated telepathically."** I grab my head. The voice was hollow and was pulling at the left over walls from Magnus' spell. It gave me a slight headache.

I vaguely register someone telling Megan to stop and the headache starts to fade. I stay down for a second before straightening "What did you read?" I demand, my eyes focused on Megan.

"What?" Megan looks confused.

"What did you read in my head? I never said anything about Jace. Or Magnus. Anything out loud! So, what did you read in my head?" I struggle to keep my voice down.

"Ummm...something about how you two were fighting and that it's painful to talk about him. A-and as for Magnus, like I said he signed your-" I put up a hand to stop her. I didn't want her telling all about Magnus.

I take a deep breath and remember what she'd said in my head. It was how everyone communicated on Mars, she didn't know any better. "I'm sorry I'm so angry but like Aqualad said, reading someone's mind is an extreme violation of privacy. It's the only true private place for humans. A privacy I've had invaded my entire life by the Magnus person. So, please stay out of my head."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally explains. So that's why Superboy reacted the way he did.

Megan looks a little horrified and looks to Superboy. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out!" Superboy growls. He turns and walks to the living room next door.

Megan looks down in embarrassment. Then she slaps her forehead lightly. "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do." She levitates herself and flies out of the room. We all look at each other before following her out. I had a feeling we'd be doing a lot of that. Megan suddenly stops in front of us and turns around.

"What's she doing?" Wally asks.

"Superboy," I tell them. Anyone could tell how bad she felt.

"What was with the overreaction?" Robin asks. They all look at me.

"Someone else with telepathic powers messed with my head. Didn't leave it very well," I answer with a rue tone.

"Magnus?" Sparrow guesses. I nod. My hairs flies back a bit as Megan flies by, Superboy in tow. She takes us to an elevator, which we all pile into. She presses the down bottom and we all ride in silence. The two elevator doors open to reveal a large red oval floating inside a painted red circle.

"It's my martian bioship," She explains. We start forward, stopping at the large painted red circle around it.

"Cute," Wally says," Not aerodynamic but cute."

Megan laughs at Wally's comment. "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." She raises her arm at the ship, which, upon her command, started to expand till something that resembled a high-tech ship was left. She moves her arm to the right and the ship turns around. The back side starts to almost melt off to form a staircase up. Megan starts to the stairs. "Well, are you coming?" She calls back. I stare at it for a minute before following the guys inside.

As we walk in, a wall in front of us melts down. Seven seats form, six of which make a semicircle in front of the windows. The seventh seat seats behind them, raised up, an obvious driver's seat. "Strap in for launch," Megan announces.

Robin and Wally share an excited look before running to their seats. Robin to the right and Wally to the left. Robin yells in surprise and wally exclaims in excitement as they sit down. Sparrow goes to the seat in front of Wally and I take a seat in the spot before Robin. As I sit down an X-shaped seat belt forms over my chest. I lean back in the seat. The only other real flying I've done was the flying bike with Jace. I didn't travel far with my mom and Canary always used the zeta tubes.

Megan takes a seat in the driver's position. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," she asks. After second the bay doors open. I lean further back in my seat as the ship levitates a little high then shoots forward and over the water. I can feel myself turning green as Megan makes the ship do a few flips and swirls as we rise higher before leveling out. I still wasn't too good with flying.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaims.

Wally sighs behind me. "She sure is." I roll my eyes and sit up. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she," Wally tries to correct himself.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin jokes.

"Dude!" Wally calls. Megan laughs at their childish fight. I look at Superboy, who was staring down. Aqualad catches my eye and gestured slightly to Superboy. I nod and we both shift to either side of him.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Aqualad leans in to continue. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize."

"Just say sorry," I jump in, "It'll do wonders to just say that. And don't be too hard on her. She doesn't know any better." Superboy looks straight and doesn't answer. I give Aqualad a shrug and he goes back to looking at the landscape. "I know what it's like to have someone mess with your head. It's not fun and you feel...exposed. Just, give her a little break. She didn't know any better." Superboy doesn't look at me but grunts in response. I shift back to looking at the landscape.

"He'll come around," Robin whisper to Megan behind me.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," she whispers back.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally cuts in.

"Finally," I say softly into my hand. "He says something that's actually right and not annoying." I see Superboy crack a slight smile from my words.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin asks.

We all look at her in interest, turning in our seats. Megan stands and black starts to grow up her legs as she places her hands on her hips. After a second more feminine Robin stands before us. She turns and the Robin suit is replaced with Kid Flash's costume except with her face and boobs. She flexes one of her arms.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally swoons.

"Yes," I say. Wally gives me a dirty look.

Robin starts to clap behind me. "Impressive." Megan shifts back to her original form. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," Megan says as she starts to sit.

"Then mimic me," I jump in. Everyone looks at me.

Megan looks at me in surprise. "You sure?" Megan asks me. I nod. Megan straightens and places her hands on her hips. After a second Megan starts to shrink, her hair and eyes change shades to meet mine and turned a pale white. Her clothing shifts to match mine.

I give her a thumbs up. "Impressive."

Sparrow leans back and starts to clap. "Perfect." Megan reverts back and sits down.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asks Megan.

"They're organic, like the ship." Megan pulls at the sweater she wore. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy cuts in.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asks after a tense second.

Megan looks over at him. "Density shifting? No, i-it's a very advanced technique."

Robin leans forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," he laughs suddenly, "When he tries, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally yells at him. I smile at their antics and continue to look at the landscape. "Hey, Cardinal!" I turn around at the sound of Wally calling me, "What was with the drawing on that one job? You know the one you said didn't work." I remain silent as I process how much to tell them. The truth was, I wasn't entirely sure why they didn't work, just that the demon was the cause.

I snap out of my thoughts as Kaldur starts talking. "If she doesn't want to answer Wally-"

"They're runes." I cut Kaldur off but throw him a thankful look. "I used to be able to use them for things, by drawing them on myself or other things. Speed, strength, healing. They were…" I stop re-word my explanation. "They didn't magically fix everything but they made stuff easier. They were a part of me. Anyway, after I got the Canary Cry they don't work like they're supposed to. Any of them." A tense atmosphere settles in the ship and I silently curse myself. I had said way more than I meant to, but Megan had that effect on me.

Megan smiles and looks forward. "Here's something I can do." She focuses back on the controls and suddenly a wave goes over the ship, making the exterior appear like the rest of the sky. "Camouflage mode."

I give her a smile. "Pretty cool!"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." A voice fills the ship. "An emergency has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," Megan announces, "Adjusting course."

Robin scoffs. "Tornado's keeping us busy again." I couldn't help but agree. I join the hero world to do something not be treated like a child. The Clave did that enough.

"Well," Megan says, "A simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

"Beats sitting around," Sparrow tries.

"I think I know the cause." I turn to where superboy was looking to see a huge twister barreling towards us. I feel the ship move to dodge but it isn't fast enough. The ship starts turning around and around, causing the camouflage mode to flicker out.

"Are tornado common in Happy Harbor? Because the last time I checked they weren't!" I yell. I hated tornados. New York never had them and after a storm demon nearly killed me with one, I had hated them even more. The ship finally pulls out and starts towards the parking lot. I take a deep breath and steady my breathing. As she set the ship down, I get out of my seat. Time to kick some butt.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to finish it. School got really hectic in the past few weeks. If I had to guess, I'd say that every episode of Young Justice will be about 4 episodes in my** **fanfiction and every comic will be a chapter.**

 **Criticism and comments welcomed!**


	8. Welcomed to Happy Harbor Part 3

Chapter 6 - Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or The Mortal Instruments

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Happy Harbor

July 18, 11:40 PDT

Clary's POV

We drop from through a hole made in the floor of the bioship. I stare intently through my sunglasses lens at the building being torn apart by a twister and the employees running from the scene screaming. "Robin, Sparrow, are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asks. I turn to look at Sparrow next to me, only to find air. "Robin?" Aqualad demands. I glance over at where he was looking. Looks like boy wonder disappeared too. A thin laugh rings, along with a deeper one. I close my eyes in exhaustion. Those two were going to drive me up a wall. Sparrow was always a million times worse when Robin was around.

"He was just here!" Miss Martian (A.N. I will be calling the heroes by their hero name while in battle and their civilian names while they're not. Except for Robin and Sparrow. Till their secret ID's are told they'll be Robin and Sparrow unless it's just them back in Gotham. Sorry if it gets a little confusing when they suddenly change) looks at us in surprise. Suddenly, all the windows in on the top of the build shatter in a line.

"Get used to the disappearing, it's a thing of theirs, " I tell Miss Martian pointedly, "And no, tornados are not common in New England." I bounce slightly on the balls of my feet then break into a sprint towards the closest entrance. As I make it through the floor, the rest of the team behind me, I see Robin and Sparrow crash into one of the pillars. Superboy lands in a crouch next to Robin and I stop next to Sparrow

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asks. I hold a hand out to Sparrow and pull him up with ease. Part of my mine reminds me that a year ago I would have freaked in this situation.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin retorts back. Superboy jumps forward towards the man, I think, in front of us.

I glance at Sparrow. "You're worse when your brother's around," I mutter.

Sparrow smirks back at me. "Hey! His enthusiasm is intoxicating." I roll my eyes behind my glasses.

"My apologies." I turn back to the villain as he starts announcing to us. "You may address me as Mr. Twister." Twister focuses his hands towards the ground, creating two small tornadoes at Superboy, who gets picked up and spun around for a few seconds. The tornado then throws him back, into a pillar where he falls to the ground. I look back at the rest of the group, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Kid pulls on his goggles and Robin stands up. I look over at the rest of them from the corner of my eye. Aqualad gives a little nod at Miss Martian, who nods back at him. All at once Kid, Aqualad, and Miss M launch forward together, around the two Bat boys and I.

As they go I turn to Robin. "You ok?"

He doesn't look at me. "I'm fine." I turn back to Mr. Twister in time to see Kid try to push Twister back my landing both feet in his chest. Mr. Twister, however, takes a burst of air and throws KF out the back entrance, at super speed. He skids for a few hundred yards before friction stops him. Both Miss M and Aqualad run, or in Miss M's case, fly, at Mr. Twister.

"It's not going to work," I mumble. Just as I say that both of them are thrown back by small tornados of air. Aqualad slams into a pillar, cracking it, and Miss Martian hits the railing hard.

"Got any ideas then?" Robin growls.

I hesitate. It might work, Sparrow and I had discussed the idea once. "Ya, throw your explosive batarangs at him when I tell you to." They both glance at each other then look back at me. I square my feet. "Just do it," I hiss back. Sparrow shrugs and starts to pull them out from under his jacket.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, " Twister says, "I was not, however, expecting children."

"NOW!" I yell.

Robin clenches his teeth. "We're not children!" Sparrow yells as they throw several explosive batarangs toward. I watch the batarangs fly forward. As they get close enough I open my mouth to let our a canary cry. I stop as Mr. Twister uses a gust of wind to catch the first explosives. The second one's land on his chest, but he simply flicks them away.

Mr. Twister looks back at us. "Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision?"

I snap out of my shock and plant my feet again. "Says the guy tearing through a town for attention. What are you? Two?" I retort back, then let out canary cry at him. After a few seconds, I stop. As I look back at him he takes a gust of wind and somehow twists my canary cry back at us. "Shit!" I place a hand on the two bat boys shoulders and push them to the side as the canary cry doubles back. The cry hits me straight in the chest and sends me flying into the metal railing behind me. The back of my head smacks against the metal before I hit the ground. I blink stars out of my eyes and watch the fight continue with the two boys.

"I find your presence here quite disturbing." Twister continues as if my attempted hit at him never happened. Aqualad comes over to me and holds down at hand. I grasp it and let him haul me to my feet. We join Superboy, Miss Martian, Sparrow and Robin in our small front.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed when we kick your can." Robin yells back at him. Miss Martian throws her hand up and pulls them back, causes the shaft, of sorts, above him to break, spraying mist down around him. Superboy jumps into the air, ready to land a punch.

But the mist covering wasn't good enough. Mr. Twister glances up and sees Superboy. Twister throws both hands up and uses wind to stop Superboy mid-air before throwing him into the ceiling. Superboy bounces off it and slams into a flying Miss Martian. Aqualad, with electric running around his hands, along with Robin and Sparrow dart around them towards Twister. Said villain, creates two winds blast, using the ground to magnify them, and throws them at the boys. The tornados catch them and spin them around for a minute before Twister throws them at each other. "Indeed, that was quite turbing. " Twister finishes, with a hint of

I glance down at the exposed rune on my arm. "Screw it" I mumble. I whip out my stele and start to draw a rune of my arm. One of my own creations before the curse. I finish it, tucking the stele into my jacket. I hold it out towards Mr. Twister, silently praying to the angels. The rune starts to glow and a steady burning sensation starts in my hand and slowly continues up my arm. After a second I let out a scream. The rune was burning my hand and arm. I wipe out my dagger and make several fine cuts across my hand, destroying the rune. The dagger was laced with a specific types of acid that destroyed runes. I pull my jacket sleeve up and take a look at the damage. I tuck the dagger back into my jacket and look back at Mr. Twister.

"If that was supposed to do something to me, you are sorely mistaken." Twister glances around the room at my passed out teammates and me with burns up my hand and arm. "That you for the fight. It was...entertaining." Twister starts to levitate. As he does I stand and plant my feet again. Twister almost smirks at that. "Shall we try this again?" He holds his hand at me, creating a mini tornado that throws me back into a pillar and slams me into the ground. "Very entertaining." I roll over and watch him levitate himself out before darkness creeps over my vision.

* * *

I smell a sharp odor that stings up my nose. I peel back my eyelids and let out a groan. I had landed on my burned arm. "Hey!" You ok? What happened?"

I use my non-burned had to push myself up into a sitting position. "Twister and his stupid tornados."

"Tell me about it." Sparrow rubs the back of his head and straightens into a stand. "Ready to go catch up with the rest of the team?" He holds a hand out to me.

I give him a little grin and reach up to grab his hand. "Oh ya- what?" Sparrow was looking at my hand with raised eyebrows. I look at my hand and curse. It was my burned hand. I pull it down to my chest and pull the sleeve down, wincing as I did so.

"What happened?" he growls.

I take his still outreached hand with my non-burned hand and stood up. "Nothing important," I tell him, then start running towards the exit. After a second I hear Sparrow following me. Once I make it to the entrance I stop. Twister was flying away from us as the bioship was camouflaging itself. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were standing on the ground next to Superboy who was standing, clearly angrier, in a shallow torn out dirt section of dirt. I took a second to notice that his jacket was missing.

Superboy punches a section of dirt in front of him a few times and turned towards Miss Martian. "And that's supposed to make it right?" He walks out of the pit and stalks towards Miss Martian. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

Aqualad gets between them. "She didn't do it on purpose." I start walking from the exit towards the group.

"It-It was a rookie mistake." Robin jumps in. "We shouldn't have listened."

I stop next to Aqualad. "Can I ask why you believed he was Tornado?"

Megan looks at me sheepishly. "I couldn't read his mind, and he controlled air, and Tornado told us that we'd be tested so I just thought.." She dwindles off and looks down again.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally adds, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

Superboy starts walking forwards and throws Miss Martian a hate-filled look. "Stay out of our way!" He picks up his pace before taking a leap forward and jumping. Kid Flash starts running after him, towards Happy Harbor.

Sparrow glances down at me, then to my arm. I grit my teeth. "Go with them, Aqualad and I will follow." He hesitates then nods. He and Robin continue after the Kryptonian and Speedster.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Miss Martian looks down at the ground.

Aqualad and I share a look. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really are a team," Aqualad says to her, bitterness evident in his voice.

"Speedy was right. This team is nothing but a joke." I say as Aqualad continues after the rest of the boys. I turn to Miss Martian. "Don't worry too much. None of the boys will ever admit it but they all screwed up when they were new. So did I, and way worse than you. Just head back and take a breather." I give her one last look before starting to run after the rest of the team. I bite back a groan as the pain in my arm increased. It was times like this when I really wish I could still use runes.

As we hit the city the sounds of chaos hit me. Screaming civilians, car alarms, emergency sirens and breaking buildings. Robin, Aqualad, Sparrow and I all jump over a car in time to see Mr. Twister throw a boat at Superboy. He then aims a small tornado at us that we all dodge. Using a section of wind he picks up Aqualad and I and throws us towards a house. In the air, I feel Aqualad's hands pull me to the front of him as we crash back first into the house. Aqualad taking the brunt of the force. I move a few pieces of rubble off of us as explosions sound to the side of us. Aqualad and I stand and look up in time to see Superboy falling towards us with a boat behind him. Aqualad reaches over and grabs my burned arm as he jumps out of the rubble in time to avoid being crushed my a kryptonian and a boat. I bite my lip as I do an in air flip to land in a crouch next to Aqualad who runs forward and grabs the engine, which had landed next to us, and hurls it towards Twister. I raise my hands up in anger. "You have got to be kidding me! Seriously, a boat! What air controlling maniac throws BOATS at people?" I turn as Aqualad gets thrown back towards the house by Twister, again.

" **Listen to me,"** I reach up and clutch my head as Miss Martian voice fills it.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yells up at the sky.

" **I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."** I take my hands from my head as Miss Martian starts to fill us in on her plan. Well, we didn't have much to lose.

The six of us start walking towards Twister in a line before Miss Martian, disgusted as Red Tornado, descends in front of us. "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin argues back.

"The subject is not up for debate." 'Red Tornado' tells us. We all dissipate and head towards our hiding spots to wait for Megan's signal.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Twister says.

"I'm here now." 'Red Tornado responds and hold a hand back to form a tornado. Kid runs to where 'Tornado's' hand is and starts to spin to form a tornado. 'Red' aims it at Mr. Twister who simple dodges it and creates his own to battle it. Twister aims his tornado back at 'Red', who in response dissipates it with the raise of a hand. "We are evenly matches, Twister." 'Red yells back at him and 'creates a tornado behind him that throws stones at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister punches a hole in the ground and air shoots up from the ground in front of him, catching all the stones. Twister then shoots an energy beam at 'Tornado' who dodges it for a few seconds before it hits one of the boats, creating an explosion, allowing for Twister to hit 'Tornado'. 'Red' falls to the ground hard and doesn't move as Twister lands next to him. "Remain still, android." Twister holds up his hand as his fingers split and computer connecting lines reach down and connect to 'Red Tornado's' head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

'Red' reaches up and grabs the wires as the head shapeshifts back into Miss Martian's face. "Longer than you might think."

"No!" Twister yells as Miss Martian forces him back into a Kid Flash made Tornado. Which throws him back towards me. I twist around the piece of rubble I'd been hiding behind and let out a canary cry at Twister. Several pieces of metal are forced off his outer casing, revealing some of the wiring underneath. He gets thrown back towards Superboy who grabs his arm lands several strong punches to Twister gut till Superboy finally penetrates the casing and punches through all the metal. Electricity dances around Twister's frame from the hole made in him just before Superboy lands a solid punch to the face. Twister flies back into the water where I know Aqualad waits. After a second a large splash rises out of the water, with Twister inside, throwing him onto the ground. Miss Martian raises her hands and levitates Twister into the air before her. She throws her arms to the side, causing Twister's arms to break and pull apart. Robin and Sparrow run forward and send exploding batarangs at Twister. They hit him hard and create a large explosion, sending Twister down to the ground.

I start towards Twister's fallen form, which was struggling to its knees, electricity sparking out of its arm cavities. We all meet in front of him just as his chest opens and a man in a skin tight green and white suit falls face first out. "Foul," He calls up at us, "I-I call foul." Miss Martian moves towards him, then raises an arm to her left and lifts a large rock from a crater. I register her arm swing up, an angry look on her face before I release what she was doing.

Aqualad jumps forward. "M'gann, no!" But before he can reach her she swings her arm down and crushes Twister under the boulder.

"Well…." I look over a Sparrow's shocked face. "That was unexpected."

Sparrow jolts and looks over at me. "You think!"

Robin stalks towards Miss Martian after he and Kid Flash overcome their shock. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin yells at her.

A cross between a smile and a smirk graces Miss Martian's lips. "You said you trust me." She raises a hand at the and lifts it from the ground, revealing an android underneath it.

I raise an eyebrow at it. "Ok… did not expect that either."

Kid starts towards the wreckage, with the rest of the group following. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Kid Flash bends down at picks up one of the eyes from the ground. "Cool. Souvenir." He flips it in the air like a coin and catches it again.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Are you going to collect those after every mission?"

Kid turns back towards me. "Maybe? You can't make me stop."

Aqualad places a hand on Miss Martian's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah. You rocked this mission," Kid laughs, "Get it? Rocked."

"Ignored him. We're all just turned you're on the team," Robin interrupts. I glance down at the android and freeze. The eye still in his head was glowing.

"Thanks. Me, too." She blushes as she says that.

I walk towards the android and forcefully drive my foot into its head. Everyone looks over at me. I move my foot off and scan the broken head. "The eye was still transmitting. Whoever was really controlling it was watching us."

Everyone exchanged worried looks. "Well," Sparrow adds in, "I'm all for this heart to heart but we have an android to move and a teammate who need medical treatment before she gets third-degree burns."

I roll my eyes. "It takes a lot longer than a hour for an untreated second-degree burn to turn to a third-degree burn."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You still need fluids."

I sign. "Yes Dr. Sparrow," I answer sarcastically.

"Ok. First, when did you get burned? Second, is anyone else creeped out by her sudden changes in moods?" Kid looks at everyone else. "Seriously? It's weird."

* * *

I finished wrapping the bandage around my hand before slipping the glove over it. Carefully, I pull the IV in me arm out and tap another bandage over the cut. The team hand demanded that I get fluids in me and my burns treated while they explained the mission. I had turned down help, saying that they needed to be there for the explanation. Really, I didn't want to have to explain the collection of scars and old runes. I'd throw on concealer before regular night patrols, and during regular days at school or home. I was thankful however for that the burns looked a lot worse than they really were. Just some fluids from an IV, cold water to run on the burns first, and then some cream before I loosely wrapped them. These weren't that bad, burns from demons were worse. Lastly were the antibiotics that I'd need at the Arrow cave. I'd grab that on my way home. I pull my jacket over the bandages and walk out of the medical room towards the rest of the team.

I walk into the main room as Red Tornado turns to leave. "Consider this matter closed."

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally notes.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin adds.

"Dude! Harsh!" Wally hisses at him.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Tornado turns to look back at Robin.

Robin lets out a nervous laugh. "Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur walks over to Robin.

Sparrow turns around and notices me. "Well, if it isn't our injured teammate. How are the burns?"

"Fine. Will be in a few days. I know how to treat burns." I start walking towards everyone else as I talk.

"Not your first time treating burns?" Kaldur guesses.

I give a dry laugh. "Hardly. Injuries come with the job." I turn towards Robin as I reach the group. "Oh, Robin?" He looks at me. "You just got burned?" It's silent for a moment before Wally bursts out laughing. After a second Robin joins in too. I give them both a smile as they stop and we start walking forward. "Speedy was so wrong." Wally starts

"This team thing…" Robin continues

"Might just work out." Kaldur finishes.

"Not might," Sparrow interjects. "It will."

I crack a grin. "I'll be sure to tell the sour archer that. Maybe he'll rethink his position. We do need an archer."

Wally laughs next to me. "Best of luck with that. Speedy's head is pretty thick."

I roll my eyes. "Isn't your?"

Sparrow sniggers on the other side of me. "Who's burned now?" Robin asks.

* * *

 **So, here is the new chapter, which is about 700-800 words longer than usual, if you can tell. In the AN in the middle of the story it mentioned** **that the identities of Robin and Sparrow will be keep for a while. Their identities will come up sooner, to Clary, than it does to the rest of the team. Not till I finish and publish the chapters for the episode Downtime. Hints, however, will probably come up.**

 **I've decided to mix it up and add someone from the Mortal Instrument series to interact with Clary. You can vote on who she will interact with till I've posted the chapters for Issues #5 and #6 along with the chapters with the chapters for Drop-Zone. Voting starts now and will go till I finish all of those chapters.**

 **Criticism and Comments Welcomed!**


	9. Campfire Secrets

**So, readers really sorry this took so long to write up. My life has become really hectic with a job and school. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or The Mortal Instruments

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 8 - Campfire Secrets

Mount Justice

July 20, 21:32 EDT

Clary's POV

* * *

"Cardinal, B-05. Sparrow, B-04," Rings out above us from the AI. We'd just finished a hacking lesson after a hand-to-hand session with Ted. And I felt like crap.

"How did you learn all this hacking stuff? It's so stupid!" I pull out my sunglasses and put them on as I argue with Sparrow.

"Many sleepless nights and hours of practice with Batman staring over my shoulder." He looks over at me through his own glasses. "Why do you still wear the sunglasses? We already know what you look like. It's not like it's mystery."

"You take off yours, I'll take off mine," I tell him.

"Clary! Sparrow!" M'gann streaks through the air towards us. "Wally and I are having a campfire, do you wish to come?"

"Is Rob coming?" Sparrow inquires.

"Yes, I've already asked him. He's game" M'gann lands in front of us as she answers.

"Ok, I'm game then," Sparrow glances over at me, "Clary?"

I hesitate before answering. I had shadowhunter lessons all of tomorrow, however, "I have something at 8 tomorrow morning but I'm good till then," sometimes you need to live a little. I blink a few times. I was starting to sound like Dinah.

I cringe a second later at the high pitched squeal M'gann does. "Alright! We've meeting the others in the Kitchen." She levitates herself again and zooms down the hall towards the kitchen. Sparrow and I silently follow. As we come into the room Sparrow gives me a little nod before joining his brother. I walk over to the other side of Kaldur.

My hair flies back and Wally runs into the room, arms full of camping supplies. "Gathered a couple of chairs, some firewood, scrounged the pantry for graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows and now we'll cozy up together outside just the two of us?" Wally finished off in a question as he looks around and sees all of us.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that is we're gonna go camping," Robin smirks at Wally.

"I hope you don't mind I invited all the others to join the fun with the s'mores!" M'gann says. I suppress a laugh at the look on Wally's face. Regardless of how the night went, being able to see Wally's face right now would be worth it.

About two hours later we were all outside with several tents set up and a raging fire with s'mores. I was leaning up against a log next to Superboy, a few feet from the fire. I set roasting a new marshmallow. Both Sparrow and Robin were roasting marshmallows, while Wally inhaled his at an inhuman speed. "This was a great idea, don't you think Wally? Camping in the great outdoors." Robin smirks over at Wally, almost taunting him.

"I don't remember inviting you. Besides, I didn't anything about camping. I said a campfire. Big difference between just a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping...outside." Wally turns around to glance at M'gann. "Unless of course, I'm camping with that special someone." Sparrow pulls his marshmallow back and wrapped the graham crackers around it before handing it back to M'gann. She takes it with a smile. Sparrow grabs another stick and sets another marshmallow on it. He shifts and balances the marshmallow over the fire.

"Dude, kinda bordering on creepy," Robin says.

"Well, I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" M'gann squeals as she holds the dripping s'more.

"She doesn't see to think so," Wally responds to Robin's earlier comment.

"She's probably on a sugar overload." Robin counters.

"How about you stop talking about her right in front of her," I growl. Both boys look at me with slightly sheepish looks.

"Thanks to Wally, I get to try s'mores for the first time!" M'gann says while chewing the creation.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie! Ha! Get it? Cause s'mores are sweet?" Wally attempts.

"We get it," I respond dryly. Barely over an hour with Wally and he was getting on my nerves. The playboy, flirty attitude was too much for me to take for long periods. It was too much like Jace at times.

"So, this is what you do when you go camping. Sleep in this flimsy things called "tents" and sit around the fire?" Superboy asks.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it so if you feel like heading home I can sit out here with Ms. M...alone." I stifle a groan at Wally's thinly veiled attempt at getting us to leave.

"You're about as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?" Robin smirked as he throws his marshmallow and the stick it was on into the fire. I look back at my own marshmallow. It was black and on fire. I pull my stick back and break off the end. The marshmallow was a black hard blob, glowing a dark red, and emitting a nice warmth. I throw the blob on the stick into the fire and grab another marshmallow. I roughly push in down the stick before balancing it over the fire.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing dude," Wally mumbled through the s'more he was chewing. "Sorry," Wally turns around to Kaldur, "No offense."

"No, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories." I glance over at Robin, he was grinning at the fire, which was perfectly reflected in his glasses. I twitch slightly, it was a perfect idea for a drawing. Pity I didn't have any supplies.

"Oh! I would love to hear your story Kaldur. Could you tell us how you became Aqualad?" I look up at M'gann, who had an excited look in her eye.

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing, but I guess," Robin shrugs, "Whatever."

"Oh! I suppose I could do that if you do not think it will be too boring." Aqualad looked slightly embarrassed to be in the spotlight.

"Not at all! I would love to hear it!" M'gann leans forward in expectation.

Kaldur turns a little to face the rest of us as he starts on his tale. "Well, I grew up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think all Atlanteans are the same, but our kingdom had many cities, many people, many cultures. When I was twelve, I completed my education and began my mandatory service in the Atlantean military, which is standard for all that age. After a while, I was transferred to the prestigious conservatory of sorcery in the Atlantean capital of Poseidonis. Queen Mira is the headmistress of the conservatory and the wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was a very different time for me. It was difficult, as it would be for anyone at age fourteen I suppose, but also a tie in my life where I met friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime. Then, came a day… a horrible day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly as if it happened only yesterday. It was the day Aquaman nearly met his end. Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and Ocean Master clashed, it seemed to shake the very foundation of the city. Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman. Correction. Aquaman was defeated. Garth, a fellow student, and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger did not occur to us, the only thing that mattered to us was that our king was in trouble. It was have been one of the most foolish things Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly meet our own end. We had no hope of defeating him whatsoever, but the time we spent engaged in battle against the Ocean Master was time enough for our King to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman finally triumphed over Ocean Master! He was able to drive him away from the city and save us all! Aquaman was a being of two worlds. On the surface world, he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea, he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities. Responsibilities only even the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever. Realizing that on the surface both Batman and Green Arrow had both taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mantels, King Orin had been contemplating the same idea. With this in mind, he approached both Garth and myself with the possibility of becoming his protege. I must admit the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been to the surface world. And I am first to admit that I am a bit of an adventurer. Many is a day in class that I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly, one day, even the surface world. Both Garth and I seriously considered the King's offer. Garth ultimately chose to continue his studies with Queen Mira at the Conservatory of Sorcery. For me, however, the chance to visit the surface world was a dream come true. So at age fourteen, I became Aqualad. I miss my friends, garth, Tula.." I look over at Kaldur for the first time since he started his story. The tone of his voice said it all, Kaldur was in love with his friend Tula. "But the chance to work with my mentor and king was an opportunity I could not pass up. I like to think the work I am doing is making difference. The rest of the story you know. Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world, and now I am here with you."

"So, you wanted to be Aqualad?" M'gann had finished her s'more and was smiling at Kaldur as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Yes. The opportunity arose, I could think of no other path."

"Yeah?" I glance at Wally who wore a cocking grin. "If you think he wanted to be Aqualad so bad? Let me tell you about how I got started. It literally goes back a few generation. Each generation started of Flash started with a bang! Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. Boom, there it is!" Wally throws his arms into the air. "During the 40's and 50's, he was everywhere! The fastest man alive! Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash! Then one day this guy comes along, a huge fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick, back in those days Jay didn't hide his identity. He contacted Jay and the two spent hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to recreate the accident that created the original. But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and tried to make it happen. Result? Still a big explosion! But, Lo and behold he became speedy mcspeed-speed himself! Now he's the Flash! Well, not the original Flash but the new Flash...The Flash we all know! I mean, there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash. You know, it just occurred to me that could probably use different names. Anyway, this time he's even faster than Flash, well the old Flash. It gave him even more speed." Wally leans forward even more with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Okay, so check this! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash-Jay Garrick. It turns out great minds think, cause I was a fan of the Flash-the second, not the first one. Well, I was a fan of Jay Garrick, the first one after I got to know him. He was a little before my time. Long story short, one day I was at my uncle's house, stumbled across a notebook his notebooks and got the shock of a lifetime! That was the day I found out my uncle was The Flash. Once the shock passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiments! Him the Flash, the second one, not the first-"

Robin rolls his eyes. "We get it already!"

"When I found that out," Wally gives Robin a pointed glare and continues as if he wasn't interrupted. "I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner. I tried to convince him that Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean come on, by this time Bats already had Robbie over here and Green Arrow has Speedy! This was a no-brainer! I got to admit, Flash was a bit resistant at first."

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" Superboy leans back in the log.

"Yes." I peer over my sunglasses at Wally. "You're rambling."

Wally rolls his eyes. "Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, Supey and Claire!" My jaw tightens at the nickname. "So, having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flashs', I tried to recreate the experiment with my own chemistry set!"

"You didn't." Sparrow looks at him with an incredulous look.

Wally has a full-blown grin on his face now. "I did, and you know what? I was able to do it!"

"The experiment actually worked?" Kaldur raises his eyebrows at Wally.

"Well… not at first, actually." Wally rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "It didn't happen at first, but a couple weeks later, I was off and running. I couldn't wait to show Flash! When he saw that I had powers, how could he not want me as a partner? You guys should've seen his face when I showed him! This time he jumped at the chance to have a partner! Flash couldn't wait to show the world! The Flash was beyond ecstatic! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day of the world! Why you ask?"

Robin smirks at Wally. "For the record, we didn't"

"That's the day the world got Kid Flash!" Wally finishes with a satisfied look on his face. "You. Are. Welcome."

"Yeah. We're thrilled you're so speed capable." Sparrow nudges Robin's side and gives him a disappointed look.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Wally grins down at Robin.

"Yeah, right! Jealous, of you?"

M'gann picks up another s'more. "Can you tell us about how you got started, Robin? Sparrow?"

Wally throws his head back and laughs. "Are you kidding me? Bats won't even let him tell you his real name! I mean, you'd probably get a better origin story out of Supey over here!"

M'gann raised an eyebrow. "But you already told me this story, didn't you? You said that the three of you rescued him from Cadmus?"M'gann looks at Wally in question.

Wally shrugs. "Yeah, we did."

"Of course, they blew up a building in doing so." I give the boys a pointed look as I say that.

Kaldur gives a little laugh and nods in agreement. "Yes. Chronologically Superboy is only 16 weeks old."

"M'gann leans forward. "And you have no memory of things before being rescued?"

"I have some memories from the G-Gnomes." Superboy looks at the fire. "It would teach me about the world outside while I was in the containment pod."

"So you remember things? When you were in the containment pod they would feed you information and you could remember it right?" M'gann continues to press.

Superboy shrugs. "I guess so."

"Well, if you remember what they taught you, you must've been thinking about things as they fed you information. What did you think about?" M'gann leans forward in her seat.

Superboy looks towards the fire again. "When I was in the containment pod, I was fed information. I didn't really start thinking for myself until after I got out."

"Well, what kind of things do you think about now?" Everyone looks over at Superboy.

"The one thing that's always on my mind is destroying Superman." My eyes widen in surprise behind my glasses.

"Robin, Sparrow, did you hear what he said?" Robin jumps slightly and Sparrow shifts at Wally's words.

"Huh? What?" Robin looks over at Superboy, who had just stood and turned his back to us.

"Superboy says he wanted to kill Superman." I look over at the bat boys. Both raise their eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you serious Superboy? M'gann's mouth is slightly open, and her eyes were wide.

Superboy shrugs. "It's just how I feel...sometimes." He turns to look at M'gann. "What if that's why I was created? What if that was the only reason I was created?"

I snort. "Who cares!" I yell as M'gann says, "That's not possible!" Everyone looks at me.

"I'm serious! Who cares! You're you Superboy, member of The Team. Cadmus might have made you, but you make your own legacy." Superboy hesitates and then nods at my words.

Wally jumps up."Yeah! Look at all the good stuff you've done so far!"

Kaldur tilts his head in question. "What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?"

Superboy turns from us. "I just feel...I don't know what I feel. Sometimes thoughts happen."

"Those would be silly thoughts. You should put them out of your head." M'gann looks to us for help.

"He does have a valid point," Robin starts.

"We really don't know what anything they did to him yet," Sparrow finishes.

Wally grabs another s'more. "We know he's one of the good guys and we know he's a part of this team!"

"In my world, actions speak louder than words. Superboy has proven his intentions with actions." Kaldur gives Superboy a small smile. He doesn't, however, see it with his back still turned to us.

"Yeah! You put those thoughts outta your head, Supey!" Wally holds a s'more out to Superboy. "Here, have another s'more."

Superboy hesitates then takes it slowly. "Thanks...everyone."

Wally turns around and fixes his gaze on Robin. "Hey! What's with you? Not like you to zone out like that."

Robin shrugs and glances at Sparrow. "I guess Superboy isn't the only one lost in thought tonight."

Wally shrugs before quickly turning around to look at M'gann. "Hey! You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, M'gann?"

Robin splits a grin and turns with Wally. "Yeah!"

M'gann turns a deep shade of crimson. "Oh...okay. Since all of you told your stories. I guess...well, I'm from Mars." She suddenly face palms quickly. "Hello Megan! You guys already know that!" She straightens before continuing. "All martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable. Our family lives are very intertwined. As you already know, we mostly communicate telepathically." She threw a guilty look at Superboy. "The form of communication we use helps large martian families maintain a sense of community and stay closer."

Wall perks. "Large? How many are in your family?"

"Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers! In my extended family, I have over three hundred cousins."

Wally runs up and places his face right in front of M'gann's. "Three hundred?"

M'gann backs her face up. "Yes."

"Are they all hot girls like you?" Sparrow rolls his eyes and grabs Wally's coat and pulls him back to the log.

Robin laughs as Wally throws Sparrow a dirty look. "Wow! You are a class act."

Wally sits back into his seat. "Dude! Three hundred girls that look like her? That's a planet I want to visit!"

M'gann clears her throat. "Well, half of my cousins are males, but yes most martians look very similar. Mostly green, like myself and Uncle J'onn. But there are others with differences. There are also martians that are red and white. Some on my planet do not see the white martians as equals. My parents and were both green and I was raised in what you would call a 'liberal' type of environment. My family...I… had no issue with white martians. Others were not as tolerant and the treatment of the white martians was especially horrible."

Kaldur pushes a marshmallow down his stick. "How do you happen to come to earth?"

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts and uncles, the family member I was closest to was uncle J'onn. We had a great relationship! We would watch his exploits on earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous martian in our history! Upon his return to Mars it was declared a day of planetwide celebration. When he came back it was not just for the adulation of our population. He also had a specific purpose in mind. Having heard about all of you-Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy and the newly christened Sparrow and Cardinal- J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger martian hero to earth. J'onn J'onzz came to mars and declared he would hold a competition to find the next martian champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes of earth. I decided I would enter the contest, as did what seemed like half the martian population. I, however, was coming to earth. The competition was fierce and dangerous. It was exciting and consumed or touched the lives of every single martian on the planet. At first, Uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he did not want me coming to earth. I had seen some of his adventures, and they were life-threatening and dangerous. But I was not going to let that stop me. I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of earth up until that point, I found that I...loved it. I wanted to come see it for myself. I would not be bested!" M'gann was full on grinning at that point. "I won! The whole competition!" She throws her arms up into the air. "My heart soared! I was coming to earth! This was the most exciting time of my life! Now I am here with all of you, and I am part of the team! I truly love it!"

Most of the team were smiling at this point. "We are happy you're here with us as well, M'gann."

Wally gives her the swooning eyes. "You could say that again!"

Robin nudges Wally and rolls his eyes before standing. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more too many. I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag."

M'gann pops up. "Yes! This has been such a wonderful evening but I am excited to sleep in a tent."

I get up to follow her to our shared tent. "Farmhouses are better than tents, trust me."

Wally jumps up and starts to follow us to the tent. "I'm right behind you girls!"

Sparrow grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Yeah, but you're sleeping in my tent with Robin and me."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Wally yells. M'gann and I turned to look back at him. "Clary never told us her origin story."

Everyone looks over at me. I shift uncomfortably and sigh. "It's pretty simple. My mom slipped into a coma and she didn't have a will. So, I ended up in foster care after they deemed the family friend unfit to be my foster parent. I ended on the west coast and bounced around for a while. I was out one night and got mad; I had been kicked out my most recent home. I screamed and destroyed the inside of a building...with my canary cry...that had just developed. Canary tracked me down and here I am."

Wally blinks at me. "Seriously! That's your origin story!"

I give a huff. "Not all of us a fancy, elaborate origin story, Wally. Some of us got handed their powers, instead of seeking them out." I turn back around and continue to the tent. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have training tomorrow at 8 and it's for most of the day. I want some sleep."

"Clary!"

I stop and turn back around. "What Wally?"

He sighs, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just. You seem like someone who picked this life, not the other way around."

I give a little laugh. "I picked this life, just not the powers. And apology accepted."

Wally's eyes widen. "What apology?"

I hold open the tent flap for M'gann who climbs in. "The one you were trying to give me but couldn't quite say." Wally opens his mouth to retort back but closes it just as quickly. Instead, a deep red color starts crawling up his neck and onto his face. Robin and Sparrow laugh at Wally's red face and pull him away. I glance over at Superboy who was still staring off into the distance. "Don't be up too late Superboy." He turns and gives a quick nod before looking back out. I hesitate another second before ducking into the tent.

M'gann had settled into her sleeping back with an electric lamp next to her. "You ok?"

"No," I respond honestly.

I pull off my jacket and set in down next to my pillow. After setting my shoes next to the door of the tent, I settle into the sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Clary." She says quietly.

I don't respond as I reach into the pocket of my jacket and pull out a picture. It was faded and torn but I could still make out the faces of my mom, Luke and I in it. I stare at it for a few long seconds before tucking it back into the pocket. "So am I," I say as I turn over.

M'gann gives me a small smile and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Clary."

I reach over to the electric lamp and click the off button, plunging us into darkness. "Goodnight M'gann."

* * *

 **So my original idea of doing all of the comics and episodes of Young Justice with Clary has been scrapped. I'm really interested in getting towards the Young Justice/DC world interaction with the mortal instruments world. I will still include comics, episodes, and scenes I feel are important to the character build up of Clary and plot development. Also, when I originally started this I planned have a third story, and fourth show involved, in the universe I'm creating and another character added to the team. So stay tuned on that!**

 **For those who haven't heard Young Justice Season 3 has been confirmed! It will be called Young Justice: Outsiders, and be about fighting meta-human trafficking rings. Popculture has more information if you want it.**

 **Criticism and Comments Welcomed!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	10. Drop Zone & Schooled

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or The Mortal Instruments

{Mental link} - Mental link

[Comm]- Comm

Normal - Normal

* * *

Chapter 10 - Drop Zone & Schooled

Mount Justice

July 23, 10:01 EDT

Clary's POV

* * *

I keep my face straight as Batman stands before us. We stand in a line starting with me then Aqualad, Sparrow, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and finally Superboy.

"A simple recon mission." Batman puts his face in Kaldur's. "Observe and report." Batman straightens and continue down the line of us. "You will each receive a report detailing your many, many mistakes." Batman turn to face the line down by "Until then, good job!" I perk up and glance down the line at Batman. He turns from us and starts to walk away, essentially telling us we could go. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you chose who leads determines character." As I straighten I see Kaldur and Sparrow give Robin a small smile. The mission might have been rough, but we chose a good man to lead us out of it.

* * *

Star City

July 23, 07:34 PDT

I close the door of the apartment behind me as I enter Dinah's home. I nod to her as I go to the fridge to pull out a soda. She was leaning over the kitchen island edge sip from a glass of orange juice. "So, I hear the mission went well." Dinah says.

I snort and pull open the soda tab. "If by well you mean Kid and Robin argued like two year olds for most of it and a simple recon mission turned into a full on assault then sure, it went splendid."

Dinah smiles at me. "But you succeeded. You stopped Sports Master and Kobra from shipping of the New Venom and I hear you elected a leader."

I nod as I take a sip of the soda. "Kaldur will be excellent."

Dinah twirls the juice in her glass. "I hear that you didn't volunteer."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Neither did Sparrow, M'gann or Superboy, or Kaldur for that matter."

"Yes, but why didn't you?" She meets my eyes carefully.

I roll my eyes. "I've got shadowhunter training tonight, so I'm off to take a nap." I give her a mocking salute and turn down the hallway to my room.

"You didn't answer my question!" Dinah yells after me. I snort and close my bedroom door. Why didn't I want to be leader? Simple, I didn't want to.

* * *

Mount Justice

August 3, 13:06 EDT

I stand next to Canary as Superboy walks away. She'd asked me to stay behind, and I had a feeling I knew why. Canary turns over to look at me. "Keep an eye on him during the mission, alright? He's a bit frustrated and needs someone to talk to."

I nod and internally sigh as a familiar feeling settled over me. I'd always been one to true to fix other people's problems, ever since I was a kid. For some particular reason, that urge was almost constant when I was with the team. "Superman hasn't been very… involved with Superboy. It's causing problems for him."

"I see." Canary turns to face me. "Just be there for him, if he needs it."

"I will." I take a few steps forward. "I've got to go, talk to you later."

Canary nods. "Of course, but Cardinal, be careful with the android. It nearly killed all of us today."

I feel a shiver run down my spin. "Noted."

Canary nods at me again before I turned and started to jog to the team. I had a feeling this was going to go badly.

* * *

Mount Justice

August 4, 01:06 EDT

Robin scoffs at Batman words. "If we needed help we never get the chance to ask." I roll my eyes at Robin's words. I'd spent the rest of the mission trying to tell them that the arrow we found wasn't GA's. The team was convinced it was Green Arrow who saved Wally's life and took out all of the MONQIS. I knew better. Those weren't GA's arrows. Robin reaches to his belt and pulls out the arrow to show the league. "Look familiar. You were following us, babysitting. You still don't trust us."

Batman's masked eyes narrow as he examines the arrow before giving it to GA. "We didn't follow you."

GA reaches into his Quiver and holds out one of his arrows for comparison. Robin's eyes widen as he notices the differences. "But that's not your arrow. But that means-"

"Speedy!" Kid exclaims.

"He has our backs." Kal smilies as he joins the same conclusion Kid and Robin did.

"About time." Sparrow nudges Robin as they share a smile.

"Oh," Robin glances over at me sheepishly. "I guess you were right about the arrow, by the way."

I smile tightly. "It's fine."

Batman gives his two students questioning looks. "What was she right about?"

I roll my eyes as Kid, Robin and Sparrow glance at each other. I almost smile before I take pity on them. "They said the arrow was GA's and that you guys were following us. I said the arrow wasn't his." I look back at the arrow still in GA's hand. "I'd seen GA's arrows enough to know that wasn't his.

Batman nods. "Right."

Suddenly Kid runs up and snatches the arrow from GA. "Souvenir!" Kal, Sparrow and Robin crowd around him as they continue to talk about Speedy. I narrow my eyes as GA and Batman share a look. They knew something. I glance back at the arrow and continue to stare at it. I knew it from somewhere I just couldn't remember where. As I glance back at GA it hits me. The Arrow cave, that's where I'd seen the arrow before. GA mentioned Batman wanted to see if he recognized it. There'd been several vigilante acts in Gotham with those arrows this past week. Which means said vigilante was there tonight with us.

I feel a finger tap on my shoulder and I turn to look up at Superboy He glances at Canary before looking back at me. After the android was taken apart I managed to get Superboy alone to congratulate him on his unofficial battle plan. He'd taken her words to heart. In the end he asked for my help going to Canary, which I was more than happy to help with. "Just say you'd like to learn from her. She'll read into it."

He nods and takes a few steps to Canary before clearing his throat. Canary turns to look at him. "I'm ready."

"Good." She gives a small smile. "Because I'm here."

I take a few steps forward and place a hand on his shoulder. "As am I, if you ever need me."

Superboy nods at us, causing Canary's smile to widen. "So, how does tomorrow sound?" She asks.

"Sound...good." Superboy nods once again.

I nod to Canary before gesturing my head to GA and Batman, who were leaving the room together. "I'll be back in a few, I've got something to mention to GA."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Alright."

I nod at her once again before taking off after the two Leagues. I round around the corner at take my steps a little slower as I get closer to the two. They were speaking in hushed whispers until GA straightened as he saw me. "Cardinal." Batman nods his head at me in greeting.

"It's not Speedy's arrow." I don't meet either one of their eyes, but I see the share a look before turning back to me.

"What makes you think that?" Green Arrow asks.

"Roy favors red to green for starters. And no way he follows us, saves Kid's life and then leaves. He would have stuck around to tell us how we need an archer or something else along those lines."

Batman nods. "A good assumptions."

I sigh and reach into my jack to pull out the small bag tucked into one of the inside pockets. "Roy's also not a blonde and his hair isn't this long." I hold the bag out to Batman who takes it wordlessly. It was a small evidence bag with a few long blonde hairs inside.

Batman tucks it into his utility belt. "Does the team know you have this?"

I nod. "I mentioned it to them, it only seemed to spur the 'babysitting' theory even more."

They both nod before GA looks over at me. "Find anything else?"

I nod. "Several more of the arrows in the MONQIS outside the school. Who ever it was, they took out about 2 dozen of the little robots, might've saved our lives. If those things had been down there, we might have lost." I shake my head slightly and look up at them.

Batman looks thoughtful for a second. "The Team needs an archer."

GA sighs. "I've tried with Roy, he's being stubborn. He won't even talk to me."

"He's not joining." Both men look back at me. "I've been talking with him Oliver, he's not as mad anymore. He's just done taking orders from the league. He'll keep in contact with the Team but he won't join."

Batman nods as GA sighs deeply. "Thea's going to kill me."

Batman meets my eyes and nods once more. "Good job. You should enjoy your victory with the team."

"I suppose." I hear the subtle dismissal and turn around to go back to the team.

"Cardinal?" I stop and glance back at Batman. "Anything else you noticed from tonight?"

I shake my head. "Nope." I turn forward and start back to the main room. There was only one thing I noticed tonight that I hadn't told Batman. As we were entering Gotham Robin and Sparrow had said something that I wasn't going to forget. They said the android was at there school. Which meant Boy Wonder and his brother went to Gotham Academy.


	11. New Names

**So this is an in-between chapter. The next thing I'll add is Artemis joining the team. Sorry for the wait and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

Star City

August 5, 22:54 PST

Clary's POV

* * *

Roy and I stare out at the sunset from the cliff edge we sat on. Roy had called me out for a bonding night together, outside the hero work. Something we hadn't done since before Roy had gone solo.

"I can't keep going by Speedy. It's a sidekick name," He tells me out of the blue.

I look over at him. I had expected this conversations eventually. "And what are you going to call yourself?"

He doesn't answer right away. "Don't know."

I look away from him and instead focus on the ants on the ground below me."I plan to call myself Red Canary once I think I'm ready." I tell him.

"Why Red Canary? Why not something original?" he asks.

"Because as angry a you are with GA you can't deny that he was your mentor, the person who taught you most of what you know. You- you can't just throw that all away just because you're angry. And I want to say that I'm proud to be trained by Canary by carrying on her name, of sorts.."

"But Canary's only a small part of your training. Ted's teaching you and so am I. You're being training by the, ah, shadow world government."

I give him a dirty look. "They're called the Clave and there only the Shadowhunter's government. The only reason they're the shadow world police is because they threaten everyone else. And they're not teaching me anything I can't learn from Canary, GA, Ted or any other leaguer, and I can learn about demons, downworlders, and shadowhunters from books. It be much more enjoyable." I lean down into my arms.

"You always were very opinionated about the...clave." he says softly.

"They shipped me away from Luke and they sided with Jace." I say Jace's name with as much venom as I can.

"Back to the topic," Roy says quickly, "So I get the canary part of the name, but what about the red? Is it because of your hair?" He gives me a cheeky grin.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Sort of. There are a lot of meanings for the color red. The shadowhunter rhythm says that we wear red to call enchantment down. Eastern countries associate red with good luck. Heaven's know I need luck. It also symbolizes energy, creativity, life and joy."

Roy smiles. "Those seem to describe you."

"As does anger, adventure and passion. Three other things that red represents."

"Anger's not necessarily bad, you just need to be able to control it. The last two aren't bad either."

I smile over at him. "Anyway. The color describes me, both physically and mentally. And it describes you too. Well, maybe not the joy," I joke.

He gives me a dirty look. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Clary. So what is it you're suggesting for a name?"

I sit up properly on the picnic table and stare out at the sunset we'd originally come to watch. "Red Arrow."

"Red Arrow." Roy tests his name out. "Red Arrow and Red Canary. Star City's next generation of heroes."

I laugh. "Who said I'm staying in Starling City?" I lean back onto my hands. "I'm thinking of getting my own city, you know? Some place with high crime rates, some place that needs help."

Speedy looks over at me. "New York?"

I snort. "Hell no! I ain't going back there. Too many bad memories."

Speedy sombers. "You're remembering when he took your memories, aren't you? That Magnus Bane guy?" I don't respond, and that's an answer enough for him. "Are they that bad?"

"I've learned to stop crying out at night. Dinah...Dinah thought I needed therapy, help," I start, "She thinks I'm better now that I'm not screaming."

"No offense, but that sounds like the story of your life."

I laugh. "What? Pretending I'm fine when I'm really not. Acting all cool?"

"You're doing it now. Pretending," He says back.

"Roy, all teens pretend-"

"Not like this!" Roy cuts me off, "Not like you do. You're having nightmares every night. You hurt yourself every time you try with those stupid rune. Let's not mention your schedule! Training with Ted, Dinah's training, patrols with Canary, team missions, team training session, shadowhunter training, demon hunting, searching for Valentine, which no but me knows about, trying to find out how to wake up your Mom and in a month, school. You're running yourself absolutely thin and you can't keep doing that."

"I know. I'm barely able to breath at times, but I can't give it up, any of it. You of all people know why I can't."

"Clary, that kid wasn't your fault."

"Valentine killed him, just because he was a warlock child. I failed to save him. Roy, he was twelve!"

"You were new to all this. It was during the first couple weeks. Not to mention I was there too, so were Canary and GA. They couldn't even save him." His voice lowers. "Not everyone can be saved." *

"Doesn't matter."

Roy keeps quiet. "I know need to save your Mom, so that means that you need to go through Clave training, or whatever, and stopping Valentine is a must. I'm not going to ask you to stop being Cardinal," I snort as Roy says that. He looks over and gives me a pointed look. "But, what about having less training sessions, maybe doing less with the team. You and I could start a duo. I'd understand you missing stuff."

"The team thing is going to be hard to miss on," Roy looks away. "But I'll limit my training sessions a bit. Sparrow's teaching me to hack, I'll use that as an excuse to limit other trainings." I glance over at him from the corner of my eye. "You could always join the team with me, make my life easier.

Roy snorts and looks over at me. "That's low Clary." He turns away. "Why do even want me to join? You know how I feel."

"I know, it feels like a kiddie organization to you, but its not. Aqualad took over as leader, so we aren't winging it anymore. We took out Amazo all on our own."

"I still don't believe that." Roy lays back into the grass.

"Is that because you helped." I sneak a glance over at Roy.

His eyebrows scrunch up and he looks over at me. "Why are you asking me that?"

"No reason." I turn back to the front.

Roy looks at me for a few second before nodding, "If you're ok with the name stealing I'll go with Red Arrow but-"

"It's not name stealing if I gave it to you," I cut him off with a cheeky smile.

Roy rolls his eyes at me. "Whatever Fairchild. Anyway, If I'm going by Red Arrow I can't keep wearing the same outfit. Doesn't match the name."

I laugh. "You think I didn't think of that? The girl who makes our outfits? I sent her a new design for you. It arrived today actually."

Roy slowly turns to look at me. "What?"

"Well, I figured I would be able to convince you to take the title Red Arrow, if not I could still get you to take a red themed name." Roy continues to stare at me blankly. "Well," I continue.

"I'll wear it," He starts slowly, "But, only if I get to pick your new outfit. Deal?" He holds a hand out to me.

I turn and look at him dead in the eyes. "I'll burn it if shows too much."

Roy bursts out laughing. "Deal."

I take his hand and shake it. "Alright then, deal!" We let our hands fall to our sides and look back at the sunset. "I'll give it to you tomorrow, after my trip to New York."

"Or you could give it to me tonight," He says.

"You have a mission tomorrow don't you?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Where? And against who?" Roy doesn't answer. "That big?" I wait a few second before responding. "You better come back Stupid."

"I'll came back. You'll be the first person I call when I do, alright?"

"You better. I ain't going to your funeral if you die."

Roy laughs at me. "Got it. I should be back the eighth if all goes well."

I press my hands into the dirt behind me and stand up. "Come on, time for you to get your outfit. You'll need it if you want to do this." I hold a hand out to Roy who takes it with a smile.

"So, we going to Danielle's** place or is she meeting us here."

"Her place." Roy nods and we start down the hill towards our bikes on the side of the road. "I still can't believe the women I used to visit for art supplies back home makes superhero costumes."

"And that billionaire Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. A policeman's lawyer daughter, with a psychology degree, is Black Canary. That Thea Queen's rebellious son is Speedy. An artistic city girl with angel blood is Cardinal."

"People tend to surprise you, don't they." I give Roy a cheeky grin. We make it to the bike we had parked at the side of the road. Roy hops on first and I get on behind him. After we both pull on helmets and I wrap my arms around Roy's waist, he bumps the kickstand up and revs the engine. I tighten my grip and we fly through the streets towards Arrow's cave in the city. And for those few seconds I was content.

* * *

 **Comments and Criticism welcomed.**

*Just to clarify, Clary really did see Valentine kill a warlock child before the story. I probably won't write the scene for it but I might be brought up later.

**=Danielle is the Edna of the DC world. She does most of the costume designs and making for the heroes.


End file.
